Tale of An Unfortunate Swordsman
by Gedaemon
Summary: A look at the life of the Hero of Time after he arrives in the Child Timeline. Can that which as been ordained by the gods be subverted by the hands of the hero? Ch 11: Zelda gave Link a funny look he had seen women give him a few times before, Mostly from Ruto. "You'll always be there to help me, won't you?"
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgements: To give credit where credit is due. This fanfic was inspired by a Youtube video called: Zelda Theory: Link's DARKEST Secret? | Macintyre, by Mecintyre. That said I've diverged from the video in several respects. Obviously I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

Chapter one: To the Past.

Navi was gone.

What seemed like a lifetime together and she just flew away. Link knew she would leave eventually,-she had said that her time outside the forest was limited- but he never thought she just fly off with barely a good bye. And right after his separation from…her.

Since he had first walked into her life, Link had felt a deep connection with Zelda: More than her charm, and intelligence, something inside him simply urged him to follow and look after her. But that was not wise: though she was smart she was only a child, and her plan to defeat Ganonorf backfired. Instead of ensuring he could never enter the sacred realm they opened the gateway for him. Ganondorf gained the Triforce of power and plunged Hyrule into a reign of tyranny the likes of which it had never seen before. As a result many lives were lost, villages were destroyed, and Hyrule was left a shell of its former self.

Link was stripped of his childhood and charged with rectifying the mistake he and Zelda made. After many years he managed to unite the sages and put an end to Ganondorf's reign. But even then the world would not let him rest.

When He was finally reunited with Zelda at the end of the battle she was a shell of the girl he met in the palace garden: wrecked with the guilt of destroying her kingdom. In her misplaced empathy for him she decided to give Link back his childhood. He wanted so badly to tell her no, to stay with her, but the words would not come: He still felt bound to follow her despite knowing she was not as infallible as her charisma suggested. So he let her return him, and now he was once again alone. Both Navi and Zelda had left him. It seemed everyone he valued eventually slipped away.

Walking back from the temple of time and into the center of castle town link was hit with a wave of nostalgia. He had traveled back in time before but never to a time before Ganondorf's raid on the castle. He had forgotten how lively it was before the castle was locked down. Even in the twilight hours the market was packed so thick you had to squeeze between shoppers.

Speaking of twilight Link saw it would be dark soon. There was no time to go to the castle so Link sought out an inn he knew would give cut rates to a kid traveling alone.

…..

As night covered Castle Town Link looked out the window of his cut-rate room. Hyrule Castle was lit up in the distance, just like in his memories—memories which now only he possessed. It was only after having time to think that Link realized the implications of what Zelda had done.

The Hyrule he knew and this Hyrule were effectively two different worlds now. Zelda had split the timeline.

Link shook his head. Did she really think the Gods would allow such a thing with no repercussions? Guilt must have overcome her wisdom. In any case he was now cut off from the world he knew, he was stuck in this world and in the body of a child.

While Link couldn't recommend skipping puberty, losing his adult body and the… abilities… that went with it left him feeling…unarmed so to speak, and disoriented. A child's body was not only weaker, its mind was simpler and his could barely handle the very adult ideas in his head. Perhaps the only thing keeping him sane was the Triforce of courage.

Somehow the Power of the Gods had followed Link from his timeline to this one. That was also a cause of concern, but in the short term it meant he could still bring out his strength and keep his wits about him even in the body of a child, that is as long as he relied on its power, which he didn't like doing, but until he dealt with Ganondorf it was a necessity. AS long as he had the power of the gods and Ganondorf didn't, he was sure he could deal with the sorcerer, even with the body of a child.

Children also need more sleep than adults. Tearing himself from the skyline view Link got into the cheap bed he had been provided. For while he found he couldn't sleep, the ghosts of the showdown with Ganondorf still haunting him, but exhaustion soon took over and dropped him into a feverish sleep.

…..

Link stood outside Castletown. It was dark as night and the rain fell as thunder sounded in the background. The drawbridge came down in front of him and Impa rode by on a white horse with Zelda in tow. Link turned back to the bridge and recoiled in shock as Ganondorf stood before him on a black horse.

"Foolish boy, did you think you could escape fate by meddling with time!? The power of the Gods cannot be circumvented so easily! There will come a day when you and Zelda will pay for your arrogance! "

Ganondorf raised his hand and fired a blast of magic, not like when they first met but one backed with the Triforce of power. The light consumed Link's attempts to block it, burning his flesh.

…..

Link awoke with a scream. Throwing the blanket off himself he prepared for a fight before realizing where he was.

Collecting himself he drew himself out of bed and looked toward the castle. Entering that castle would start everything over again. Link didn't want to do that, but he never believed in procrastinating either.

…..

The castle guards were annoyingly easy to sneak past. It was strange; in Link's memories sneaking past the guards had been quite difficult, now it felt more like a game. He now understood how Ganondorf had so easily overwhelmed the guards that fateful day. Link was pretty sure he could take them as is with his current body. Impa on the other hand was a different matter. Link could already feel eyes on him from atop the walls. Oh, she was good. Not equal to Ganondorf in a one on one fight, but enough to challenge him without the Triforce. Link wondered if she has spotted him the first time he did this was well, and why she didn't stop him. Link hoped she could sense he good intentions, but she could just be looking for an opening. As a force of habit Link didn't show many of those.

After about fifteen minutes of avoiding the guards and being watched by Impa, Link finally managed to get into the inner courtyard. It was exactly as he remembered it with lush gardens and flower beds, surrounded by the castle with large windows and stately décor which could be seen inside. Toward the back of the garden he saw Princess Zelda. Just as in his memories she was trying to peek into her father's court. He had to question Impa's wisdom in letting someone as clearly armed and dangerous as him so close to the royal heir, but decided to count his blessings rather than look up to where she was looking down on him like a mother hawk.

As Link stepped his foot clanked against a rock and Princess Zelda turned to him with a look of surprise. Link was surprised too. That hadn't happened the first time they met. Perhaps history was already diverging in subtle ways. Perhaps they really couldn't alter time without dramatic consequences.

"Who? Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" The Princess asked; shocked that anyone could get so deep into the palace unaccompanied.

"My name is Link," He began. There was no use playing naïve. Child though she was Princess Zelda was still incredibly smart and perceptive. "I come from the forest."

"The forest?!" she half exclaimed. "Then… would you perhaps possess a spiritual stone?"

Ah, it appeared she had the same vision in this timeline as well.

Link shook his head. "I did once but I gave it up a long time ago…" Link had used the spiritual stones to open the door to the sacred realm, dooming his Hyrule to Ganondorf's tyranny.

"But that's…" the princess hesitated; she was not use to her visions failing her.

"We're you thinking you could use the spiritual stones to open the sacred realm?" Link softly accused.

"I thought that…" Zelda began but Link cut her off.

"The man you're looking at is more dangerous and clever than you realize. He's very aware that he lacks the means to open the sacred realm, but he is the king of thieves and if an opportunity presents itself…" Link left the rest unsaid.

Part of him felt bad for being so harsh. After all, when Zelda first proposed it to him he though it sounded like a great idea.

"You should know that on the 3rd of the month of Din, or sometime thereabouts that man will attack the castle with his minions and try to overthrow the royal family. That is the true threat right now."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "How can you know these things?"

Ah, there it was, she never showed it to him but Link always suspected Zelda had a hidden edge. Zelda was even prepared to use magic on him, though she thought she was concealing her intentions.

Link knew his story was farfetched but he also knew how perceptive Zelda was. He need only prove he had some sort of basis for his claims.

"There are magic's that can have a keen influence in time." He explained.

"What do you mean…. That's?"

Link started softly humming the song of time so only Zelda could hear him.

"Only my father and I know that song… How do you…."

Link grasped her hand revealing the Triforce mark he carried. "You have to trust me. I know the power of the Gods. You can feel it can't you?"

"Is that?!" Zelda couldn't believe what she was seeing

Link nodded.

Zelda turned back to the window.

"Disturbing the flow of time…is quite dangerous. Even amongst the royal family who are descended from the Goddess Hylia it is forbidden."

"The royal family would make exceptions, in some cases." Link replied cryptically. He didn't want to let her know it was all her idea.

Zelda turned back to him. "I see. In that case I must believe you. But what should I do? Father won't listen to my warnings and if that man is allowed to run wild he'll..."

Link put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Just let Impa know and prepare yourself. There are a few places I have to go but it shouldn't take long. After that I'll stick close to the castle and watch. Even Ganondorf can't take this castle by himself. He'll try to take it by surprise with his minions. Be vigilant and you and Impa can stop his attack before it starts."

Zelda seemed unsure but she nodded. For now she was confused but at least this way she wouldn't have her innocence shattered like the Zelda in his time.

"Good" Link said. "I have to go now. Ganondorf's magic has already affected the Gorons and Zoras. If no one does anything their societies will fall apart."

"But they're so far away!" Zelda protested. Stay here. Impa can arrange you a room in the castle!"

"They are far away," Link agreed, "But I know ways to travel great distances in an instant. It won't take me more than a few days. And I'm of more use outside the castle anyways. "

"I see…" Zelda sounded disappointed. "Then please take care. Contact me when you return."

Link nodded. "I will, until then be careful and don't like Ganondorf know you're on to him."

"Yes… good bye…"

Link turned towards where he knew Impa was waiting for him. It was always hard parting with Zelda, though it was somewhat easier knowing she was only a child. Granted in real years he wasn't much older, but there was a huge gap in experience between them, that was the only way he was able to dominate the conversation with the frankly smarter girl.

Impa stood near the exit of the court yard. She looked younger than Link remembered, though her gray hair and toughened skin always made it hard to tell her age.

"You're quite a warrior for someone your age." She wryly observed. "But are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Afraid not, Link said. "But there aren't a lot of good options."

Impa snorted. "The princess trusts you, so I will trust you too."

Link lowered his head in thanks.

"Come, it would be a problem if the soldiers saw you, I will take you by a different root.

After all these years Link had never figured out how the one way passage from the castle was operated. It seemed only Impa new how to work the passage and its secrets. "Lead the way."

Impa led Link through a pathway that opened in the courtyard and led through a drainage pipeline all the way to Hyrule field.

"Please accomplish what you need to and come back quickly, I have a feeling we may need you here."

"Don't worry, I'll feel it if Ganondorf moves early, and I will be there." Link had a connection to the princess, one that had been broken when he went back in time and mended when he met this Zelda. With the songs he knew he could reach Castletown from anywhere in Hyrule.

Impa nodded. "Good luck then." She bowed her head "May the path of the Hero open the way to the Triforce." She said in prayer. Then with a flash she was gone.

"No," Link mumbled. "That was what went wrong in the first place."

I'll try to post new chapters weekly. If you like what you see or even think it needs work please leave me a review.

-Gedaemon


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish to thank you young Link, for the services you have done for Hyrule"

Link knelt before the king of Hyrule, who was honoring him for his services to the kingdom.

By the time Link had returned to Castle Town both the Goron and the Zora had sent messengers to the king warning him of Ganondorf's treachery. Link had told both Darunia and King Zora that the Gerodo who caused trouble in their lands was at present attempting to worm his way into the royal court.

It had been good to see Darunia again, He was a man of extremes but he had a good heart. Rito was…the same as ever. At first she hated him but through no effort on his part she fell in love with him again. Thankfully this time he didn't accidently propose to her. Rito was also a good person but she was a fish. Link considered himself open-minded but there were limits.

By the time Link got back to Castle Town Ganondorf was a wanted man. His face was plastered on posters and a reward had been put up for him. Link snuck back into the castle where Zelda was ecstatic and thanked Link for his efforts.

Link and Impa however both suspected that Ganondorf hadn't given up. Sure enough, a few days later Ganondorf and a cadre of Gerudo and Bokublin attempted a raid on Hyrule castle via a cave system than ran under the city. However unlike the raid in his timeline, the castle was on high alert. During the pitch battle that ensued Link snuck back into the castle grounds and tried to fight his way to Ganondorf. The little boy tore through Bokublins and Gerudo however Ganondorf had already been cornered by Impa . Wounded in the neck by one of her throwing darts he had teleported himself from the castle and ran for it. Sheikah spies reported that he had been seen headed towards his base in the Gerudo Desert.

Unfortunately—from Link's perspective—many soldiers had seen his heroics, including some of the elite knights of Hyrule and the Kings's personal guard. As such he had been quickly brought to the King's attention after the battle. Worse, the king noticed he fit the description of the young warrior the Zora and Gorons had talked about. He would have had to answer a lot of questions but Impa covered for him saying he was a talent she had cultivated. The King ate this up and praised them both for their efforts.

King Daphones Hyrule looked far too old to be Zelda's father. His hair had greyed and his belly had gotten quite big, at least compared to the youthful picture of the king as a young warrior in the throne room. For over a decade war had divided Hyrule as the different tribes fought and monsters freely roamed the land. King Daphones had been the one to end the chaos and unite the land under his rule. The old nobility—the source of much of the previous instability- had been swept aside for a near absolute monarchy, save for the Goron , Zora and Gerudo who maintained their own social structures.

While the king had a fearsome reputation in his younger days he was smiling at Link.

"Thanks to your efforts the lives of many were spared during Ganondorf's raid."

Link lowered his head further. "It was my honor your majesty."

The king nodded. "Well-mannered for a child your age, it seems Impa has taught you well."

Link didn't say anything less he give his story away.

The king continued, "Still, your skills are that of a man and you should be rewarded as such." The king sighed. "Unfortunately the monarchy isn't what it used to be. As the price of securing peace we had to sell most of our extra lands and our budget is eaten up by the military. That said…"

The king gestured to his left and out of a large door came a servant baring a ring on a pillow.

"I can at least raise your social status to be commensurate with your efforts. I name you knight of the realm and present you this ring which will affirm your connection to the royal family.

Link realized this was a great honor. Since the war the old nobility had be virtually abolished and those that remained only had symbolic powers. The only real nobility besides the royal family were the courtiers and knights who served them. As a knight Link would be ranked only slightly below the royal family itself. At the very least it would make traveling easier.

Link rose and accepted the ring. "I am honored your majesty."

"Impa tells me you intend to keep traveling and honing your skills. Know that wherever you go you will always have a home here."

"Thank you your majesty." Link bowed. The truth was Link was planning a journey and wasn't sure if he would ever come back to Hyrule again.

Link had begone to miss his long time companion Navi. While he had found her annoying as a child he realized now that she was the only one in this timeline who could actually understand him. He wasn't sure where she had flown off to, but he did know several legends about he fairies and decided the best place to look was deep in the lost woods beyond the forest temple.

IN preparation for this he needed supplies. Money was no object as he now received a stipend from the royal family, and even if he didn't he knew the location of half a douzen treasures scattered across Hyrule.

Link bought a number of bottles shirts, and some chain mail for under his tunic. The only weapon he bought was a bow to replace his last one. After purchasing all that there was just one more necessary item to get and it was the hardest to acquire.

…..

"Are you sure I can't talk you into another horse boy? Epona is still very young." Talon asked.

"I'm sure."

Link had come to Lon Lon Ranch to purchase Epona. The horse didn't know him in this timeline, but he quickly won her over again. That had made Malon astatic, until she learned he wanted to buy the horse.

"But daddy I don't want to sell Epona!" The girl insisted, closing her fists angrily.

"Well it's not the simple sweetheart…" Lon Lon ranch had ties to the royal family. Almost all the war horses used ty the knights of Hyrule were breed there. The relationship had kept the ranch finatially solvent even after the devastating unification wars drove many of the renters who used to work the land away and left much of the estate unused. Now that Link held a title Talon couldn't just deny him.

Talon turned to Link with a sigh. "I couldn't let her go for less than ten thousand."

"That's the same price as a full grown war stallion." Link scoffed.

"That's true." Talon admitted, "But I know my horses and that one's special. I won't accept a Rupee less."

Link grimaced. This was his first time actually buying a horse. He knew they were expensive but he thought he could get a deal on a young mare. He didn't have that much up front, though he knew where he could get it.

"I can get you the money; I'll put a thousand down and be back in a few weeks with the rest."

"That's a lot of money," Talon warned, "and according to law I can keep a deposit if it's not paid in full. Are you sure about this?"

Link nodded "I am. Don't worry about me, I've managed on my own long before I got this ring."

Talon sighed. "Well I guess I'll go draw up a contract." Talon rose up as Malon started screaming.

"NO! You can't sell Epona! I hate both of you!" she stomped her foot and then stormed out.

"Malon!" Talon called after her but gave up, turning back to Link. "Please forgive her. Ever since her mother died a few years ago she's been very attached to the horses. Epona is her favorite."

Link was hurt that Malon said she hated him. They were quite close in the other timeline, or at least as close as Link had gotten to anyone.

Since arriving in this timeline he had noticed that he still had an unspoken bond with Zelda and the Sages, but Malon was not a sage and felt nothing special upon meeting him the first time.

"I understand." Link said.

Talon nodded. "Your very mature for your age, though I supposed they wouldn't have knighted you if you weren't. "

The large man fumbled through a cabinet for some paper and ink. Finally finding them he walked back to the table Link sat at and began writing in surprisingly good Hyrulian.

"Rumor is you cut down dozens of Bokublins yourself." Talon said, fishing for confirmation.

In response Link only nodded.

"Well, its hell of a lot more than I could have done." He said with a hint of regret.

"You've fought?" Link asked, somewhat surprised.

Talon nodded. "During the Unification war, my father was too old to fight so it was up to me to defend the ranch and the tenet farmers on our land." He explained. "I was no good at it of course. Nearly died a few times and lost some good friends. In the end most of our tenants were driven off the land. Now all we have is empty fields and a few cattle and horses." Talon shook his head.

"Well, all I need is your signature and the deposit." Talon said pushing the document to Link.

Link signed his name with crude cursive and fished through his bad for the money before putting it on the table. "Here's a thousand. Like I said it will take me a few weeks but I'll be back."

"Epona we'll be waiting for you. And again I'm sorry about Malon. I saw how well you got along with her before you said you wanted by buy the horse. I'm sure if you take good care of it she'll forgive you.

Link nodded again. He hoped she would forgive him as well.

"Who knows, maybe you could marry her some day! Hah ha." Talon laughed.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Trying to pawn your daughter off to a knight?"

At that Talon got flustered. "Naw, I was just joshing ya, you're both a bit too young to think about things like that!"

Link smiled. Talon was a good guy. A horrible business man, but good nonetheless. He had heard rumors however—in the other timeline—that Maron was considered too wild and tomboyish and Talon was concerned about her future.

"Well I better get going." Link said. "I'll have to do a bit of traveling to get the rest of your money."

Talon scratched the back of his head. "I suppose that attitude is how you've gotten so far so quick. I'll make sure Epona's ready when you come back."

"Thanks." Link nodded.

….

There was a large deposit of treasure near Death Mountain that Link new of. After claiming it he pawned off the expensive artifacts in Kakariko before journeying back to Lon Lon Ranch. The trip back took longer as he knew of no quick route to the ranch located just north of the middle of Hyrule.

When he got there- true to his word- Talon had already prepared a saddle for Epona and been preparing her to leave the ranch. Once the rupees were exchanged Talon geared her up and he was ready to go.

"Please! Will you come back with Epona and visit us?" Malon said with tears in her eyes. It seemed she was still not over him taking Epona.

This put Link in a difficult spot. He wasn't even sure he wanted to come back to Hyrule. At the very least he wanted to get away from Hyrule for a long, long time. Still, he didn't want to hurt Malon's feelings.

"Next time I am close by I'll stop in." he promised.

This seemed enough for Malon who beamed at him. "Ok, I'll see you then Link!"

He no longer had a fairy when they met in this timeline so she didn't call him "fairy boy." He always hated that nickname but now he kind of missed it.

"Take good care of her boy, she's one in a million." Talon said, patting Epona on the head.

"I will and thank you." Link responded.

After a few more good byes Link left the ranch, but before he could head to the lost woods there was one other person he wanted to say goodbye too. In fact he felt he had to see her.

….

"You're leaving the land of Hyrule, aren't you? Zelda spoke with her back turned.

The two stood in the garden where they had met. The months since he first met her had changed Zelda. She seemed to have grown more melancholy. But she was also more thoughtful and deliberate in her words and actions. Perhaps the weight of her powers and intelligence meant she could never live a carefree life, even as a child.

"I am." Link nodded.

Zelda turned to him. I don't want you to go. Even though it's been a short time, I feel like I've known you forever."

"I have to, there's someone who once helped me and I have to find them."

"Do you?"

Her question pierced him. It seemed she had already seen through him. He wanted to find Navi, but he wanted to leave Hyrule even more. The land had stripped him of everything he had and then thrown him back to before he even knew he had anything to lose.

Zelda closed her eyes. "Forgive me, I know many hardships have been forced on you. I also know that you will come back to me, someday."

Link didn't respond. He didn't know if he was coming back, he didn't even particularly want to. But if Zelda felt he would than it was probably already written in that stars.

Zelda reached into a satchel under her robes. "Until that time, please take this with you." She held out a blue Ocarina.

"That's?!" Link couldn't finish. The source of so much heartache an frustration was once again before him, but it was also the symbol of another feeling: a feeling he had buried when he was sent back.

"I can't take that Zelda that belongs to the royal family. It could-"

"It is safer with you than with me," Zelda interrupted. "And I feel you might have need of it."

Nothing could be easy could it? Based on what Zelda said, it seemed his journey would be an eventful one.

"Remember the Song of Time Link! I know that the Goddess of Time: Hylia will watch over you as she watches over the Royal family. The song does more than opening the door of Time, it calls on the aid of the goddess. She will protect you, and if you play the song of time, she will aid you."

Zelda extended the Ocarina to him. Hesitantly he reached out and with a shaking hand he took it. The Ocarina seemed to pulse in his hand. He had once again accepted the title of Hero, and the Goddess had acknowledged him.

"I will be praying for your safe return Link."

Snapped out of his trance, Link looked back up. "Thank…you…"

The princess smiled. "You will always have a home here Link. Be safe, and when you're ready, return to me.

Once again, Link nodded. And without words he left as she gazed at his back.

That's the second chapter. I am humbled by the positive response so far and hope I can keep it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Link returned to Hyrule through a pass near the Lost Woods. It had been about four years since he had left the land of his birth to look for Navi. During his time in Termina he had learned from the great fairy that he would never find her. Still, he continued his travels to foreign lands such as Holodrum and Labrynna, honing his skills and avoiding Hyrule. The land held too many memories and he was quite happy to stay away.

During Link's time away he had grown. He was at least fourteen now—he was never clear on his exact age. He was still short and lanky compared to his full adult size, but fighting large opponents had become much easier. He used a proper shield now instead of a wooden deku shield, and his gilded sword—a memento from Termina—was beginning to feel a bit too short. He didn't know where he would find of sword good enough to replace it, but he would have to start looking soon.

Link had been quite content with his life of training and travel and would have stayed away from Hyrule forever, but a month ago he started dreaming again. The dreams were vague compared to his nightmares as a child, but they involved Ganondorf. The first dream he brushed off, but after the second he started traveling towards Hyrule.

On his way back to Hyrule Link passed through a small village called Ordon on the very edge of the Lost Woods. He had heard of it before but had never needed to go there. He found that Ordon was like a dozen other villages he had travelled through, but even more backwater. But when he stopped at a spring to bath Epona Link felt something. He wasn't sure what but he felt it might be important in the future.

More relevant to his journey, he learned at the tavern that passed for an inn that Only a week ago a war had begun.

…..

"Ganon got castle town under siege and the roads are crawling with Bokublins." A fat, old traveler said; half drunk. "No use leaving town, you'll be dead by nightfall

"Under siege!?" Links asked in alarm.

"The Royal family is finished." The man said, taking another drink.

"Bullshit!" Another man wearing a sword said. "Castle Town has outlasted dozens of sieges. An army of Bokublin aren't gonna take it!"

Link turned to him. "Do you know something old man?"

"It's Sir Rul of Ordon to you kid!" he spat. Link concluded this man too had too much to drink. "Castle town might be surrounded by the river ways are free!"

Link looked back to the fat drunk at the bar. "That true?"

The man paused to drink more before speaking. "Well I did hear the Zora have been patrolin the rivers. But what good are the rivers if the roads are closed?!" He slammed the bar table for emphasis.

"As long as the rivers are open supplies will keep flowing and Castle Town will keep fighting!"  
The knight argued.

The fat man waved his arm dismissively. "Then why aren't you down there fight'n Sir knight?"

The swordsman's face turned red. "I'm sixty years old and trying to run a damn farm!

Sensing an impending brawl, Link paid his tab and headed up to his room before things started and he felt the need to stop them.

Turning in for the night, Link planned his next actions. He would travel up to Castletown; monsters or no, and attack Ganondorf's camp himself.

Link looked at his arm; it was still too skinny. He was not yet up to his full potential, either physically or mentally. But as long as Ganondorf lacked the power of the Gods, He couldn't beat Link even in a fight on his own turf.

…..

The journey to Castle Town was one of the roughest in his memory. Small groups of Bokulins had made camp around the main roads and were killing anyone who got close. The fights were frequent and a few times they almost got the jump on him. As it was the journey took two days longer than it should have, leaving him quite worried about Castle Town. But when he arrived he found the siege still ongoing.

Gannondorf's army consisted of Bokublin's with Gerudo officers. The army had built several camps encircling the city. The camps where set up outside the range of the Trebuchets on the walls.

Link observed the camps all day until nightfall. There didn't seem to be any fighting except for occasional skirmishes around the waterways leading into the city. Ganondorf's army seemed like they were trying to control these waterways but couldn't best the Zora in an aquatic environment. The Hylians too would sortie out to support the Zora.

As night fell Link put his plan into action. He had prepared several flaming arrows. From a concealed positon he fired them into Ganondorf's main camp. He had picked his targets before nightfall. They were highly flammable and the accurately shot arrows soon had the entire camp in flames. Bokublin were ok fighters but they were better at starting fires than putting them out. The camp soon fell into chaos and Link was already on the move.

….

"Lady Impa! The enemy's main camp has caught fire!" the messenger was out of breath has he burst through the door to the room where Impa commanded the walls defense.

"I am aware." Impa watched the camp burn from the narrow window of the room.

"Captain Gonzo wishes to know what your orders are."

Impa looked down at the camp, which appeared tiny from the tower atop the walls. "Ganon has proven a cunning enemy, and Bokublin are skilled night fighters. I'm weary of a trap.

"No." a voice spoke from the rear of the room. "Link has returned. I know he's down there. We must aid him."

Despite Impa's objections, Princess Zelda had insisted on coming to the front in place of her ailing father. The girl had grown, and at fifteen she stood almost as tall as a full grown woman.

Impa turned to her charge. "Are you certain your highness?" Zelda's sixth sense was always strong.

Zelda nodded. "I am sure."

Impa returned the gesture and turned to the messenger. "Have Captain Gonzo prepare the new weapon and tell the knights of Hyrule to gather in the atrium, the time to strike is now. In the meantime double the guard around the tower with our best men; I want no one getting into the tower well I am gone."

The guard saluted. "Yes M'lady!"

…

As Link cut down the guards and entered the camp he found it in chaos. There were perhaps two hundred Bokublins, most of which were fighting the fire; poorly. He started moving toward the center of the camp; sure that was where Ganondorf would be waiting. Ganondorf was not the type to care if is subordinates were slaughtered.

Without thinking Link raised his shield just in time to block a blast of magic.

"Pretty good kid!"

Link looked up at the source of the sneering voice. No matter how many times he encountered Ganondorf he was always shocked. The man had a disturbing presence by himself, but he was also the source of Link's nightmares.

Ganondorf—upon getting a closer look—was also shocked.

"You! I've seen you before… in my dreams…" Ganondorf reminisced.

Link checked his blind spots and seeing no immediate threat took a ready stance with his sword and shield.

Ganondorf extended his right arm and materialized a trident. "I know not what this means, but I'm sure you're someone I have to destroy to take this country. There will be no holding back!"

Ganondorf took a low stance and charged Link with a high speed thrust enhanced by his magic. Link jumped to the side and blocked Ganondorf's follow up swipe with his shield. Link tried to cut at his extended arm but Ganondorf retreated before thrusting again.

"You're something else kid! Pity I have to kill you!" Ganondorf gave Lin a feral grin as he thrusted again only to with draw into his guard before Link could counter attack.

"Fuck off!" Link cursed.

Link was getting frustrated. His small size and shorter sword made it hard to get passed Ganondorf's guard. But then inspiration stuck. The next time Ganondorf thrusted Link Parried with his shield and then jumped. As he sailed over a shocked Ganondorf's head he stuck with his sword as hard as he could. Ganondorf ducked but not before the tip nicked him in the crown of his head.

Gannonorf dashed forward, avoiding Link's second blow to his back. Turning to face the young warrior his face was a mask of rage. Blood flowed from his head into his left eye, blinding it.

"You…" he snared. "You have the power of the Gods! How! How! Do you have the Triforce?!"

"You'll never know." Link said deadpan.

"AAARGG!" Ganon screamed. Charging the head of his trident with magic he began another charge, only to stop short and return to his guard.

Link's vision was obscured by the fires and smoke so he could just make out the fighting in the background. From beyond the smoke he heard the female Gerudo voice cry out.

"My Lord! The knights of Hyrule are attacking!"

"Where are the reinforcements from the other camps?!" Ganondorf called back.

"The enemy has deployed some sort of long range weapon. The camps are being bombarded!

Ganondorf spit. "Spread the order to retreat!

"But My Lord..." She protested.

"Now!"

Ganondorf looked back at Link with his one good eye. "This isn't the end kid… I'll be back with an even larger army!"

Link quirked an eyebrow. "You think I am going to let you escape?"

Ganondorf smirked. "I'm afraid you have little say in it kid. You have the power of the Gods…but it's incomplete somehow. Enjoy it while you can. I'll be coming for it soon.

As he finished speaking he began to dematerialize.

"No!" Link charged, intending to cut him down but as he cut down his sword hit only the after image of Ganondorf's smirking face.

"Damn!" Link grunted; stomping his foot. But there was no time to regret Ganondorf's escape. Fleeing Bokublin were coming in his direction and he would have to cut his way through them to escape alive.

"Link!" A voice he hadn't heard in a while called out.

"Impa! Through the smoke he saw Zelda's guard fighting with a giant gorgon sword.

Link made his way toward Impa, cutting down several Bokublin in the process.

"It's good to see you boy." Impa said cutting down a Gerudo officer. "Wish you could have been here when the war started."

"You know me; I like to make an entrance." Link joined up with the older warrior, taking a positon on her six O'clock.

"At least you dealt with our Bokublin problem, but I am afraid you'll have to apologize to the princess for keeping her waiting for so long."

"Yes ma'am" Link grumbled. Talking to the people he left was what he had looked forward to the least.

All around Link and Impa the forces of Ganon's army were fleeing. A few of the brave and foolish tried taking them on but they were quickly cut down. In the distance the new Hylian cannons bombarded the retreating army. The main camp was the only camp spared the bombardment, in light of Link's attack there.

As the sun dawned the battle was over. The few Hylian casualties were collected, Castletown celebrated, and Link was once again drawn into Hyrule's high society. This time, there would be no escape.

…..

Author's Notes:

First, I would like to apologize for the late release. I started a new project so releases on this will probably be biweekly from now on.

This chapter is a bit short. I wanted it to be longer but it ended at the natural point and I didn't want to puff it up with extra content. I believe the next chapter will be somewhat longer as there is a lot of stuff to get through.

I read through it the best I could before I posted. I hope I got all the mistakes this time. Last time my editing was kind of rushed so a few mistakes go through.

I hope you're enjoying Tale of An Unfortunate Swordsman. Please keep reviewing; It really energizes me to write.

Thanks,

Gedaemon


	4. Chapter 4

Link did not sleep the night of the battle or the day after, instead he spent the day meeting with various elites of Hyrule society and being brought up to date on the war. The first official he met with right off the battlefield was Princess Zelda.

"Link! You've returned!"

Zelda ran up to Link and hugged him. Link himself froze. Zelda looked almost exactly has she had in his memories, which meant at his current height she was taller than him. Presently she was squeezing his head and seemed to be crying.

I can't believe it's been four years! Honestly!"

"I've… missed you too."

For a moment Zelda got a look on her face before she schooled her features. "That's so like you." She sighed. "Still, you came in the nick of time; I don't know how much longer the waterways would have held out. From what we can see Ganondorf's army is in full retreat towards the Gerudo desert. "

"Unfortunately it's not over." Impa added. "While we forced them to retreat we didn't actually do that much damage to their army."

Zelda shook her head. "Bokublin are very affected by moral shocks. It will take some time for Ganon to turn them into a reliable army again. That will by us the time we need. "

"Perhaps," Impa said, "But Ganondorf has a power over them we don't fully understand. We'll have to field an army to make sure they don't return to their camps."

Zelda nodded before turning to Link with a smile. "Now then, _Sir_ Link, would you accompany me back to the castle? Perhaps we can find something clean for you to wear."

Link sighed. "Yes, _your highness_." He didn't really want to go to the palace but at this point he had already reached the point of no return. At least until Ganondorf was beaten and his army dispersed he had to stay and help. Besides, he didn't have a very good track record on saying no to Zelda.

The princess's face beamed. "Good boy."

…

Hyrule castle was much like Link remembered it. The war outside the town walls seemed distant in the castles quiet gardens, surrounded by white granite and marble. Apon arriving he was separated from Zelda by a group of maids who made him change into a knights uniform and took his clothes to be washed. He wandered if he would see he green tunic again since the maids made a disgusted face when he gave it to them. Once he was dressed in the uniform—which didn't fit right—he was brought to Impa who had also changed into court wear.

"Link…that uniform doesn't fit you." She smiled.

"Laugh it up." He huffed.

"I don't laugh, but the princess will."

"Great…"

"More importantly," Impa began. "The King has asked to speak with you."

"Ok..."

"He's very ill. He's been bed written for a month and his doctor says he doesn't have long. Princess Zelda, myself, and the ministers have taken over most of his duties."

Impa led him into the keep of the castle where the royal families living quarters were. The King's bedroom was under guard by two elite solders. Two maids had also set up in the hallway to meet the king's needs.

After taking his weapons the stern guard knocked on the door, then opened it without waiting for a response.

"Sir Link of Hyrule your Majesty." The guard spoke with a crisp, upper-class voice.

"Good, send him in." a weak voice replied.

The guard bowed and stepped aside so Link to enter. The door was closed behind him and Link was left alone in the bed chamber with the King of Hyrule.

Link walked over to the bed and kneeled. "Your majesty"

The king seemed to have wasted away since the last time Link had seen him. His fat had become like droopy skin which hang limply off his pale frame. "Rise boy rise, I can't see you down there."

Link did what he was told and stood over by the king.

"My, when I heard what you broke into the enemy camp and engaged Ganon is single combat I figured you would be fully grown but you still look like a kid!" The king laughed, and then coughed.

I heard about the war and I hurried as back as soon as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't have arrived earlier".

"Don't be hard on yourself boy, you wouldn't have done much good locked behind the walls with us anyway. Fate put you exactly where you were needed."

Link wasn't so sure of that but nodded anyway.

"I never thought I would ever meet a greater warrior than Impa." The king remarked contemplatively. "But even she can't do the things you do. A warrior of your caliber can singlehandedly change the fate of a kingdom".

Link again nodded. What the king said about his skills was true.

"That power of yours is dangerous… In my younger days I might have had you killed just to keep that power in check.

"I've never used my strength for evil." Link said defensively. At least he had never intentionally aided evil.

"Don't worry my boy. If you were interested in power you wouldn't have left to train yourself for years. "The king coughed again. "I've called you here because I have a request."

Link got a sinking feeling. "What is it your majesty?"

"I've ruled this country for forty years. When I took the throne I was a young warrior like you, now look at me… I'm on my death bed and about to hand all my power to a teenage girl."

"Zelda is more than capable…" Link argued.

"She is a child!" The king said with whatever force he could muster. "The royal family's rivals already smell blood in the water. Once I am dead Zelda will sit on the throne and everyone with a scrap of power in this kingdom will try to seize some of her authority for themselves. With the war on we've already had to call on feudal ties I sought to abolish. "

"There is no one more worthy of the throne than Zelda." Link insisted, his face hard.

"I know." The King sighed. "But she needs protection. I need you to be her right hand."

There it was a request that Link didn't want to take but couldn't turn down. He had been expecting something like this since he came back to Hyrule.

He had come to realize that fate and the Triforce ineffably bound him to Hyrule and the royal family. The only escape from that shared fate was death. And as much has he wanted to walk away, he knew it was a choice he would regret.

"Your majesty, I will always serve your daughter and the royal family." Link said with a slight bow.

The King sighed with relief. "Good, with you here I can rest easy. My end is coming soon. Please, call for Zelda. I must speak with her."

"Yes your highness." Link bowed and proceeded to the door.

"I will always be in your debt…. May the way of the hero open the way to the Triforce."

Link said nothing. He would never tell anyone how much he hated that prayer.

…..

Zelda quietly laughed at Link's uniform. But when Link told her that her father wished to speak to her she turned gloomy. The princess disappeared into her father's room for several hours, before she emerged with red eyes.

Impa and Link both waited for her in the hall outside the room. Impa was the first to speak.

"Is his majesty….?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, he is asleep, but I fear he will not wake up again." She wiped a tear from her eye before looking at everyone in the hall.

"From this point onward I will be in charge. You may bring all state business to me."

The guards and maids were surprised by her announcement, but Impa simply bowed. "Yes your highness."

…..

The Kings passing took nearly four days, until his body ran out of fuel and he shut down. Normally there would be a long, multiday procession to Kakariko Graveyard where the King would be interred. Then on the next holy day the heir to the throne would take the crown. Unfortunately the roads between towns were still under harassment from gangs of bokublins, so a regal procession was impossible. As it was the Kings body was being preserved in cave beneath the castle, but according to tradition Zelda could not be crowned until the burial, which meant in the mean time she was ruling as regent.

As Zelda's father predicted the remnants of the old nobility who he had pushed to obscurity, as well as the growing merchant class and the major landowners, began politicking in whatever ways they could, making demands on the crown in exchange for their "sacrifices" for the war. While in theory Zelda held all the power, the kingdom would grind to a halt without the cooperation of these groups.

So despite Link's promise to the king he actually didn't take to Zelda much. His role came to standing around during court and casting the occasional glare when appropriate. He spent most of his time with Impa, helping her plan the next stage of the war.

"An invasion has to be our next move!" Impa insisted before the royal court. "Raiding parties and monsters are constantly flowing in and out of the Gerudo desert, unless we strike Ganon's base of power he will continue to raise armies and attack Hyrule."

"No one has never successfully invaded Gerudo lands, not even King Daphones . How do you propose we accomplish such a feat?" An old minister named Sahasrahla asked.

"Previous campaigns failed because no one could navigate the Gerudo lands but we now have someone who knows the routes through the canyon and desert." She gestured to Link. He was dressed as a knight, though he now had a custom uniform that fit him. "Sir Link has spent considerable time in the desert and knows the locations of the key Gerudo strongholds. He and I will lead an army of ten thousand men and capture them. Without the Gerudo Ganon will have no source of supplies for his army and it will collapse.

The room erupted with objections.

"you would entrust our army to a child?!"

"How will we pay for such a campaign?!"

"Your plan will leave Castletown defenseless!"

Link's seemingly meteoric rise to the highest levels of the court had made him a good deal of enemies. Some resented his youth; others believed he was only there because the princess had a crush on him. Some had even maliciously spread the rumor that he was the bastard son of the king and he was having a sordid love affair with his half-sister the princess.

"Silence!" Zelda spoke from her seat next to the royal throne. Until she was crowned she was not supposed to sit in it. "Lady Impa, It's true that this campaign would have considerable risks and great costs. What say you to this?"

Impa bowed her head. "We simply have no realistic alternative. The supply of monsters in the desert regions is almost infinite, and Ganon's magic gives him a powerful influence of them. AS it is now he can simply continue to send raiding parties and monsters into Hyrule and bleed us dry. If we don't strike now while we still have the manpower and resources we will only grow weaker and weaker until we have no defense. "

Several voices objected by Zelda raised her hand; silencing them. "Lady Impa is correct. It is unfortunate but an invasion is our only logical recourse. To that end we will begin raising the necessary troops and outfitting them. In the meantime, we will convene with our allies in order to secure the Kingdom from further raids and economic degeneration."

The meeting continued for several hours, and no matter how Impa's opponents at court tried Zelda was not dismayed. But while Impa won the debate she made many of her opponents at court even more resentful.

….

Link found himself very busy in the preparation for the war, so he was very happy when he found time to slip away from the castle and explore the town for the first time in years.

Walking around in a new green tunic, Link explored the market place. The first thing he noticed was that the creepy mask salesman had closed his shop. After his time in Termina Link was aware he was far more than a simple merchant, he was a potentially dangerous being with an obsession for masks. Link was hopeful he would never encounter him again.

The market was subdued. The people were still nervous after the siege and the merchants were having trouble getting supplies into town. Everything seemed overpriced.

Link found himself looking at a display of leatherwear when he felt someone approach him from the side.

"You!" a young woman said angrily before walking up and slapping him.

A few people gave them looks but most kept to their own business.

After the shock of being slapped, Link turned to his assailant and quickly recognized her. It was Malon. She had an angry look on her face.

"Malon?"

The teenage girl put her hands on her hips. "I'm glad you remember, too bad you didn't remember to come see me with Epona! It's been four years!"

"I've been traveling outside the country." Link protested. "I just got back when I heard about the siege."

It's been a month since that ended!" Malon said, still angry.

"Sorry, I've just been busy at court; they're making me take an active role in the army so I don't get out of the castle much."

Malon looked Link over suspiciously. "They say you're a big man in the royal court." She got in close and whispered. "Is it true you're the king's illegitimate son?"

With Malon so closed Link blushed. He noticed that Malon's chest had grown out.

Snapping out of his stupor, Link shook his head. "No! Some people were jealous and started a rumor."

"Hmm?" Malon looked at him skeptically.

Link decided to direct the conversation away from him. "What are you doing in castle town anyway? It's pretty dangerous to be traveling these days."

"We travelled in a caravan. It was our first chance to deliver to the castle in months. Dad's probably up at the castle now, if you hurry you can probably get him to kiss your ring and suck up a little."

Link sighed. "Geese are you still holding a grudge over Epona? I've taken good care of her, if you want I'll take you to the stables and you can see her yourself.

Malon's face changed from frowning to beaming in an instant. "Well…I don't want to impose, but if you insist…"

…

Epona was currently living in the royal stables, which was—for horse—a rather luxurious life.

Malon gently stroked Epona's snout as she nayyed happily.

"Hmm I guess you have been taking care of her, she seems happy with you…" Malon said, her eyes slightly glazed over as she pet her beloved mare.

"Epona doesn't get along with many people. The stable hands have told me they have trouble with her, and their used to some pretty mean stallions. "

Maron huffed a little. "Epona doesn't like people who look at her as an animal or a tool. She only comes around to people who open their hearts to her."

Link nodded; he felt the same.

"if you like you could ride her for a while."

Malon turned to Link with the happiest face he had seen her with since he said he wanted to buy Epona. "Really?!"

Link smiled. "Sure, knock yourself out."

"Thank you Link!" She hugged him. Link once again blushed as he noticed her chest.

Link helped Malon up and watched her ride around the stable yard. She was a great rider, as good as a lot of the knights. It was a real pleasure to watch her handle Epona. For a while he could forget he was a solider about to embark on one of the most risky campaigns in Hyrule's long history of bloodshed.

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for the delay putting this out. I'll try to be better about future chapters.

This entry is a bit longer than the last, though it's about where I want each chapter to be. I never set out to write a novel length work but more a novella. While King Daphones was based on the King from Wind Waker I gave him a darker personality given what we know about the period before OOT.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I find feedback very valuable.

-Gedaemon


	5. Chapter 5

Before the beginning of the Gerudo desert campaign Link had to obtain a new sword. His gilded blade proved too short in the fight with Ganondorf, and now that he was a member of the royal court money was no object, which was good, because the smith he had in mind did not come cheap.

Biggoron was a rather picky swordsmith. If he didn't owe you something he normally wouldn't make a custom order. But since he had the money and a letter from Zelda he convinced the giant Gorgon to make something to his specifications.

"You sure you want something so small"? The giant's words reverberated through eh mountains.

"Link nodded. "I prefer one handed swords." Biggoron was known for his giant swords, so big a large man could barely use one. He rarely made anything smaller.

Biggoron scratched his head. "Fine but it will cost you. Five thousand rubies."

"That's ridiculous" Link complained.

"You want a rush job, and I don't like making short swords. It's that or nothin."

"Fine…" Link grumbled. But make it quick, the army leaves in less than a week."

"I can finish in four days but I don't know how you're going to get to Castle Town in three."

"It will be fine. Just leave it to me." Link was still making use of the magical songs he learned in the other timeline, but other than Zelda he hadn't explained them to anyone. He actually had already scouted out the area around the desert colossus in preparation for the invasion. Fortunately Ganondorf's forces were not camped at the sacred shrine, though his foster mothers were still lurking about.

True to his word, Biggoron produced a sword in four days. The blade was a little disappointing to Link. It was similar in shape and length to the master sword, however despite weighing less than the blade of evil's bane, it felt heavier. The mastersword itself was incredibly tip heavy which gave it great cutting power but felt to Link like part of his body. Biggorons work was actually better balanced but still felt like a sword, a very well made sword but a sword nonetheless.

Still, the new sword was an improvement over his gilded sword. It had the length and cutting power suitable for an adult, and Link was pretty sure it would be even less likely to break or chip. No mortal made blade could hope to compare to the master sword, but this one handed Biggoron was about as close as they could come. At least when he went on campaign he would be suitably armed

….

Zelda was quite sad when the time came for Link and Impa to set off. More than her friends they were also her closest allies at court.

"You needn't worry Impa. I am more than capable of dealing with a few politicians in your absence." Zelda said confidently.

"You must watch yourself." Impa cautioned. "I've made sure all the important officers in the castle are loyal, you already know which consolers you can trust."

Zelda nodded. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Link chuckled under his breath. Zelda was nowhere near as skilled as she was in the other timeline and even then she was not as skilled as him or Impa.

"Is something funny Sir Link?" Zelda said in a very passive aggressive voice.

N-nothing your highness!" Link answered a little too quickly.

Zelda shook her head. "Oh Link you're a leader now, you can't afford to be immature."

"Sorry…." Link apologized. He didn't exactly want to be a leader, but for Zelda's sake he would take up the mantle.

"I will pray for your safe return. Link, Impa, stay safe and return quickly, and then…." Zelda paused.

"then?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head. "Never mind." Then she kissed him.

Link's world seemed to freeze. Zelda was hugging him and pressing her lips on his mouth. It occurred to him this this was the first mouth to mouth kiss they had despite his long history with her in the other timeline. It was…not as soft as he had imagined.

Zelda broke the kiss as suddenly as she made it. "That…doesn't leave this room." She said, breathing heavily."

Link nodded.

Zelda smiled. "Please look after each other. You two are the closest thing I have to family."

"We will your highness." Impa replied. "Come Link, we have preparations to see to:

"I…. yes preparations. I'll see you Zelda." Link gave a sloppy bow before following Impa.

…..

On the fifth day of the month of Naryu, ten thousand men gathered in the castle's court yard. Outfitted with armor and weapons they stood at a attention and saluted the regent, Princess Zelda who looked down on them from the balcony. Led by officers on horseback they marched from the castle's through the main street of castles town where the people cheered them. Marching across the draw bridge that protected the city, they crossed into Hyrule Field and marched toward Gerudo canyon.

Link found that traveling with an army was much slower than traveling alone. The army moved at the rate of its slowest component; the wagon train. It also had to stay in a defensible formation which made moving even slower. Scouts had to be sent out ahead whenever they moved, and until they reported back the army would stay in place or move at a crawl. The army couldn't stop to rest over night without setting up a camp and minor fortifications to protect it, which took a few hours at least.

One thing Link did like about the trip was he was able to form relations with some of the knights and officers. Many of the men were skeptical of Link because of his age, but after they saw a few sparring matches in camp they quickly changed their tune and accepted him as an elite warrior, though they did keep making fun of his age. They also expected him to drink with them, a vice he had never indulged in. Getting up in the morning after drinking with the other officers was one of the hardest things Link had to do.

The army encountered little opposition through Hyrule field. The small parties of Bokublin they encountered chose to run rather than fight. Once they reached Gerudo canyon however a small army met them at the canyon head.

The Bokublins had taken up a position in the narrow pass, blocking the army's way. But the Bokublin lacked the discipline of human soldiers. Under a barrage of arrows they sallied out to engage the Hylian army directly and were slaughtered.

"There must have been less than a thousand of them" Impa commented. "They were measuring our strength."

"They also slowed us down." Link commented. "There is a good chance the bridges up ahead have been destroyed."

"We can build a new bridge." Impa said. "The real problem is the fort you mentioned."

Link nodded. "The main Gerudo fortress is on the other side of the canyon. It has only one entrance big enough for an army to pass and it controls access to the rest of their lands."

"You mentioned a pass before." Impa questioned.

"There is a small pass through the mountains that leads behind and into the fortress. It's far too small for an army, barely big enough for a man, and it involves a lot of climbing."

"If we sent you with a small detachment of knights, could you sneak into the fortress?"

"It's hard to know without getting a look at what defenses the enemy has there, but it's possible, provided the men are up for the climb."

"If you can sneak in and stir up enough chaos like you did at Ganondorf's camp, we can attack their main gate with the rest of the army and break through." Impa stated.

Link sighed. "That's probably our best bet." Link hadn't been looking forward to assaulting this base. He actually knew some of the women there in the other timeline. Though horribly misguided they were kind to him, after he broke out of their prison and took down most of their guards.

"Then it's decided." Impa declared. "I'll make sure to pick the knights with the best climbing skills."

….

The fight through the canyon was not easy. The Hylians had to fight through several raids. While rebuilding the bridge they had to deal with a constant stream of arrows.

Once the army crossed the canyon it was Link's turn. Together with a team of knights picked by Impa they scaled the mountain side and arrived at a narrow pathway. From there it took several more climbs and hikes to reach the hills above the fortress.

"I heard the women there kidnap men and use them too…you know." Captain Gonzo said in a low voice.

"I doubt they'll be in the mood to take prisoners tonight." Link said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, the men they take don't exactly live well."

"Well yeah but…" Gonzo said defensively as the other knights snickered. Gonzo's bad luck with women was a source of laughs during drinking parties.

"We have to climb down the cliff over there and we will be in the camp." Link said.

"What about those guard posts?" another kight pointed out.

"I'm going to climb over to that widow's peak and shoot some fire arrows into the fortifications, then I'll climb down over there. We should meet up at that guard post which will be on fire."

"Sounds like a plan". Gonzo nodded.

"Make sure to hold your fire till were on top of them kid." Another knight remarked.

"I'm not an idiot, I'll make sure to cover you." Link said.

The knights agreed and went about their task. Link went in the other direction and scaled the much more dangerous climb down to the widow's peak. By the time he was in place the knights were on the ground and carefully sneaking towards the enemy fortifications.

Normally the Gerudo wouldn't have had so many flammable targets, but tonight the fortress was filled with Bokublins and their camps, and they were nowhere near as careful.

Link shot several fire arrows into the camp. His first target was the watch tower nearest his men, then the camps. Bundles of straw quickly lit up the night as they burned and the Bokublin began panicking. The Gerudo were less stupid however. They began swarming out of their fireproof base, searching for enemies.

Link raised his arm and shot a Din's fire spell into the air; a signal for the main army. Then he quickly climbed down and joined the other knights who were already fighting Gerudo and Bokublins.

"Glad you could join us!" a knight said as Link cut down his enemy from behind.

"Wouldn't miss it." Link said. In truth he hated fighting anyone but monsters.

"There are a lot of people heading towards us!" Gonzo warned.

"I suggest we loop around to the other side of the fort!" Link said.

"Why not?" one of the knights responded.

By the time they had circled around Link could see a battle had broken out near the front gate. Their raid had done its work, with many of the Bokublin fighting the fire and thinking an attack was coming to the rear, the enemy was not in place to repel the attack at the front, however while the main force was having a relatively easy time, Link and his companions were barely able to fight off the hordes of enemies behind the lines.

"I don't think we an deal with this for long." One of the knights warned while cutting down another Bokublin.

As Link thought the Hylians were about two hundred meters away. They had already broken several holes in the enemy lines. The trouble would be reaching those lines through all the enemies in the way. There was one way, however.

"Everyone! Get in close!" Link called out. The knights didn't know what he had planned but trusted him enough to do it anyway.

Link was not a mage, but he had been granted several powerful spells during his travels. Drawing on one of them he enveloped himself and his men in a blue light.

"What the hell?" Gonzo asked.

"Don't worry about defense! The spell will protect you, just make for our lines!" Link ordered.

Running forward the knights followed after Link, while many tried to attack them, true to Link's word the attacks were deflected by an unseen force. They soon stopped trying to fight and just ran though the enemies, swinging their swords to clear the way. Upon reaching the front lines they had to cut down several Bokublins and Gerudo to reach the Hylian lines. Once the Bokublins figured out they couldn't really hurt them they cleared the way. The Hylains, once they realized what was happening, opened a gap to allow the knights into their lines.

With the magic worn off and the knight absolutely exhausted, they made their way through the Hylian lines to Impa, who was directing the battle from an outcropping of rock overlooking the battle.

"I see you all made it back in one piece." Impa commented, not really looking at them.

"More or less M'lady." Gonzo said.

"Your plan worked Link, The enemy is confused and disorganized. There are still teams looking for you on the fair side of the base."

"I'm just glad we all made it." Link said, walking up to join Impa.

"The battle isn't over. After you rest I will need all of you back on the lines. WE still haven't even reached the main base."

….

The fighting continued through the night and most of the next day. By the end the Hylians had lost over eight hundred men, but thousands of Bokublin and Gerudo lay dead. When news of the victory reached castle town there was a public celebration. Ironic, considered the turned the war was about to take.

And here we are, another chapter finished. I really don't have a lot to say other than I struggled to find where to end this chapter. I hope it's up to the standards I've set.

-Gedaemon


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a mess." Impa said, overlooking the haunted wastelands from the army's new headquarters: the former headquarters of the Gerudo thieves.

The campaign had not been going well. Though they secured the Valley pass and the Gerudo fortress, the various Gerudo tribespeople were spread throughout the region. Every Gerudo was a warrior; save for the youngest children and they were not willing to cooperate with the occupation of their land. From the desert they struck out in hit and run raids. When Hylians entered their nomadic communities they feigned obeisance but would strike out whenever eyes were off them.

Meanwhile Gannondorf had drawn what remained of his forces into strongholds in the desert. The nearest was several days march away.

"We can't move forward with enemies on all sides". One of the captains commented.

"What can we do? We can't fight women and children." Link commented.

Another knight snorted. "I heard the other day one of our soldiers was killed by a ten year old girl with a knife. He had just handed her a piece of bread cause she looked hungry and when he turned his back she jumped up and stabbed him. Then she managed to escape on top of that! "Women and children" he says!"

"Not all of them are resisting us." Link commented.

"Enough of them are and most of those who don't fight are involved with those who do" Another said.

Impa stood silently for a long time, looking out into the wasteland which lay beyond. "We may need to drive the Gerudo into the desert wastes."

The knights showed their surprise, Link most of all.

"If you stray from the safe paths the dessert isn't survivable." Link pointed out.

Impa turned to him. "To us maybe, but the Gerudo hail from the dessert, they may know paths and ways to survive that we don't know of."

"May?" Link didn't believe anyone could survive in a place he could not.

"I don't like it either but we have no choice." Impa said briskly. "As things are now we'll be drained of resources by the raids and the heat. We either have to move or we lose and we cannot move while the Gerudo surround us. I will not stand by while we are destroyed. The costs are too high"

Link wanted to argue but he couldn't. Impa was right, if they didn't drive the Gerudo away they would be destroyed, and if they were destroyed than Ganondorf would be able to attack Hyrule again. This army was the bulk of their forces; if it was lost than Hyrule would be hard pressed to defend itself. Still, "It feels wrong." He said under his breath.

Impa, however had made her decision. The army soon set about driving the Gerudo into the uncharted areas of the haunted wasteland. Though every Gerudo was a warrior these were not the elite, and they were not prepared for such a brutal attack on their homes. The soldiers had been instructed to be as merciful as possible, but in the chaos of combat many ignored the orders and there were reports of terrible atrocities. But despite its violence the tactic worked. With few casualties the Hylian army forced the Gerudo further and further into the desert-beyond where the Hylians could safely travel. Whether the Gerudo could survive the wastes was not known.

…..

"This is…."

Link had no words for what he was seeing. Gerudo warriors-some of them no more than children-lay dead as their camp burned.

Link had received word that the unit sent to this camp was encountering stiff resistance and rushed to aid them, but when he got there the fighting was over and the sight that greeted him looked more like one of the horrors perpetrated by Ganondorf rather than something done by Hylian.

"They fought hard m'lord, but we managed to turn the tables." The officer said with pride.

Link said nothing; he walked through the camp, looking for survivors. He found a few Hylian soldiers still alive but none of the Gerudo, not even a child. He did find a child with a spear wound in the back, however.

….

"That is most unfortunate."

Link told the tale of the Gerudo camp to Impa.

"Unfortunate?! It was a slaughter! Those men are not disciplined enough and their officer was proud! He should be arrested!"

Impa gave him a hard look. "You are young Link. You don't remember the civil war. Back then atrocities like this happened almost every day on all sides. You can't conduct a war like this and expect to keep your hands clean."

"What about the law? Zelda would never condone this, and she would punish the people responsible!" Link said; losing his normal cool.

"Zelda is far from the battlefield. If we punish those men we will only lower moral and cause the other soldiers to loose trust in us. If that happens we won't be ready for the decisive battle."

"This isn't right." Link protested

"Your right, it's not." Impa sighed. "I'm disgusted by this too, but we have no better option right now."

….

By the time the subjugation of Gerudo valley was complete, supplies and reinforcements arrived from Castle town. The three hundred men-mostly light troops-would only replace a fraction of the Hylian losses, but the supplies and artillery they brought would bring their army back up to fighting strength. Link and Impa also received word from princess Zelda: the Gorgon army had finally moved. Rolling across Hyrule field they were destroying what was left of Ganondorf's forces in Hyrule. Most of the country was now at peace.

The Gerudo fortress had been rebuilt as a Hylian base. Leaving a small garrison there with most of the heavy artillery to control the valley, the remaining eight thousand set off through the haunted wasteland towards the spirit temple.

…..

The haunted wasteland was literally haunted. The Hylian armies constantly had to guard against Poes and other monsters as they marched. Worst, it was cursed. If you didn't know where you were going you would end up back where you started, or be lost forever. This is where Link came in. He had intimate knowledge of the desert; its traps, its oasis and the paths through. Link's knowledge did not make the trip easy, however. It was hard enough for a long man who knows the way. For an army of eight thousand, it was a contain trail. The army could barely carry enough water from oasis to oasis, and drained nearly every water source they came across. The heat and lack of water made the men very irritable, and discipline was low.

"Another scout failed to report back." An exasperated officer informed Link and Impa as they road at the head of the army. The man was clearly exasperated; they had lost ten scouts to the desert.

"I gave them precise directions." Link defended himself

Impa looked over at him. "I know Link, but this desert has proven too much even for expert scouts. Even I can barely keep my bearings here."

"It should only be another day to the spirit temple." Link said. "There's a large oasis there, but by now it's probably occupied by Bokublin."

"Anything else we should know?" The one of the captains asked.

"Ganondorf's surrogate mother's Koume and Kotake control the temple. As mages go they are almost equal to him"

"He has two mothers? How does that work?" A knight asked.

"They can transform into a powerful creature they call Twinrova. I think that thing is Ganondorf's actual mother, but I could be wrong."

"I hate fighting mages; just a bundle of tricks." The knight said.

"Not these two, even alone they have the raw power to match any swordsman." Link warned.

"Great".

….

The disadvantage of marching though the haunted wasteland was you could not see things coming from or towards the desert until they were right on top of you. Therefore, by time the two armies saw each other they were already in range.

"We're being pushed back! Get those cannons up!" a Captain called.

As the Hylians walked out of the desert they had the misfortune of walking right into the Bokublin encampment. While the Bokublin camp was not very well made, they had piled sand and what wood they could find into makeshift walls. Given this advantage the Bokublin were raining rocks and arrows down on the Hylian army with near impunity.

"Cannons ready sir!" While most of the heavy artillery had been left behind to fortify the garrison, the army had brought most of their lighter cannons with them, since the Bokublin army did not yet possess that technology, they had nothing that could match them.

"Destroy that parapet! Fire!"

The cannons roared as they sent iron balls hurdling towards the Bokublin's walls. The wooden platforms that Bokublin fired from were no match and collapsed into their sand foundations.

"Charge through the gap!" Impa ordered; gesturing with her hand.

The troop's responded, their long spears at the ready. Behind these heavy troops poured in the bulk of the Hylian army composed of light troops armed with swords and bows.

"We've overwhelmed them." Impa noted. There aren't as many here as I thought they would be."

"There could be more in the temple." Link suggested.

Impa nodded. "Bring up the cannons and prepare the heavy artillery! Focus the big guns on the Temple!"

The Hylian soldiers charged, easily dispatching the light forces scattered in their way. The Bokublins had not been prepared for a battle and it showed, once the Hylians got passed their walls the remaining Bokublins were no match. Yet as suddenly as they surged forwards their advance was brought to a halted by blasts of fire and ice.

…

This chapter ended a little short, but there should be another big battle next chapter. In the long run get ready for a lot of time skips once the war arc is over, though that shouldn't be for another few more chapters.

I do worry somewhat about my characterizations; I know this chapter was particularly dark, but it fits the video that inspired this fic and is necessary for future plot developments

If you like what I've written please leave a comment. It really helps keep me going.

6/7/2017 edits: noticed a few spelling and grammar mistakes-tried to patch them up.

-Gedaemon


	7. Chapter 7

"Hehehe! Look at them burn; Koume!"

"Hehehe! Look at them freeze; Kotake!"

The two witches circled around in the sky on their brooms-the Hylian army scattered before them.

"These Hylians are nothing compared to Gerudo magic!" Kotake cackled. "Forward minions! Serve your King, Ganondorf!"

Hearing these words the assembled Bokublin caught a new wind and changed the disorganized Hylian lines.

Hehehe! This battle is won!" Koume declared-only to be hit by a fire arrow a moment later.

"Sister!" Kotake screamed—only to narrowly avoid an ice arrow aimed at her.

"Missed!"Link cursed as he notched another arrow. Jumping into the air he avoided fire blast while firing his bow.

"OOOhhhhh!" this time the arrow hit true, sending Kotake careening into the ground.

Link notched another arrow. A single arrow wouldn't take either of them down for long.

Sure enough Koume rose from the ground followed by her sister in short order.

"Impudent brat! Think yourself a match for us?!"

"Yes!" Link yelled up at them.

"Why you!-ack!" Koume barely dodged another fire arrow.

The two witches flew up and away from Link in an attempt to escape his arrows.

"We should do _it_ Kotake."

"Yes, let's do _it,_ Koume."

The two witches flew in an ever narrowing circle until they spun into each other surrounded by frost and flame. As the flames and mist cleared Link saw the familiar form of Twinrova. Though it had been years Link remembered her well. In terms of power she was probably equal to Ganondorf without the Triforce, but in terms of witchcraft she might even surpass him.

Link fired an ice arrow but Twinrova batted it aside. "And now little man, you will learn the price of defiance!"

Link put his bow up and took up his sword and shield. He no longer had the master sword or the mirror shield, but he was confident he could defeat Twinrova as he was now.

Twinrova let loose a flurry of ice and fire blasts. Link made no effort to dodge, knowing that would allow the effects to spread out. Instead he took the blows dead center with his shield, protecting him from the magical effects. Currently Twinrova was flying high to avoid the arrow Hylian archers who were occasionally firing at her. But Link knew she would eventually get frustrated trying to hit him from a distance. When she came in close he would have his chance.

All around Link the battle was raging, but it appeared the Bokublin were outnumbered. Link was confident the Hylians would win if he kept Twinrova out of the fight. If he took her down the Bokublin would probably flee

But Twinrova wasn't stupid. Seeing Link wasn't falling she started directing blasts and the Hylian army—killing many and forcing the army back.

"Damn it." Link cursed. Twinrova was wise to his game. She darted around the sky firing on the army from a distance. Even if he could defeat her it wouldn't matter of the army was destroyed.

Link didn't consider himself a great thinker but he could always improvise a battle plan. He looked around the battlefield for anything that could help him. His eyes settled on a stone pillar in the middle of the battle and suddenly he was stuck with inspiration.

Activating Naryu's love he bolted though the fighting, pushing aside Hylian and Bokublin alike. Link knew that Twinrova was keeping an eye on him so he made sure to weave his way towards his goal. Circling around the pillars back be climbed up as fast has he could, relatively ignored by the fighters around him. Climbing to the top Link saw Twinrova looking around for him on the ground. Quickly he took out his bow and notched an arrow. As the arrow flew the witch turned towards him, but could only see an impossibly bright beam of light.

Link's light arrow hit its mark and with a scream Twinrova came crashing down to the ground. Putting away his bow and taking up his sword and shield he leaped off the pillar. Landing in a crouch he bolted though the fighting towards the downed witch.

Coming upon Twinrova she attempted by blast him with her ice magic but link jumped over the blast, spinning around and cut open the witch's belly.

The Witch screamed as the blade passed through her abdomen, but that did not stop her. Either through healing magic or some other method the wound closed up with little blood spilt.

"You brat!" Twinrova screamed while rising back up into the air. "I'll destroy you! I'll-" The witch was cut off when she was seemingly caught up in a beam of light.

Link turned to see Impa using a far weaker version of the same spell Zelda had used to pin Gannon years ago.

"Link! Now!"

Wasting no time Link leapt into the air reaching Twinrova and sliced her open from head to pelvis. Together they fell back to the ground where Link landed in a crouch and Twinrova landed with a thump.

Twinrova—or the carcass that was Twinrova—dissolved into two swirls of magic energy which rose up from the ground.

"You think you've won, but you'll never defeat the great Ganondorf!" The red spirit—presumably Kotake-said.

"This holy place will become your tomb!" the blue one—presumably Koume—added.

The two spirits disappeared only to be replaced with the ground shaking.

Link ran over to Impa who was recovering from exertion—cutting down a few Bokublin on his way.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Impa reassured him. "More importantly what's that shaking?

"I don't know, but the witches said this would be our grave. We might want to withdraw."

Impa looked towards the temple. "It might be too late for that."

From all the openings of the temple monsters seemed to flow out in endless numbers.

Impa turned to the younger man. "Link, do your best to hold the front together. I need to get to the rear and take command of the artillery. Make sure our lines are away from the temple."

Link nodded and they both bolted in opposite directions. As he approached the front lines Link saw the Bokublin had fled into the desert, however they had been replaced by a random assortment of monsters. Unused to fighting these kinds of enemies the army's front lines had grown disorganized and panicked.

Link charged in, cutting down numerous monsters. "Stay focused! These things are no match for us! Stay together and move away from the temple!"

Seeing Link's small frame effortlessly cut down so many monsters the army rallied.

"Back everyone! Move back slowly!" Link called out. The officers responded by trying to keep order as the men backed up—not an easy task for a large army.

Meanwhile on the back lines Impa had reached the cannons." Fire on the temple!"

"But m'lady," the artillery officer protested. "If we destroy the temple we might offend the gods."

"If we don't then those monsters will overwhelm us. Start shooting and keep it up until the monsters stop!" Impa ordered.

The officer—clearly a religious man—swallowed a lump. "Yes m'lady!"

The cannons roared to life, firing on the temple. Most of the artillery the brought with them was light, but the temple was old, the sandstone it was made of worn by centuries of sandstorms and wind. As the army slowly retreated before it the entrances to the temple began to collapse.

"Those monsters can burrow! Keep firing!" Impa commanded.

Impa's command was unnecessary however. Soon the temple began to collapse on itself, burying many of the monsters alive and nearly taking out the first few ranks of the Hylian army—Link had moved them back just in time.

As the last of the monsters were slaughtered by the Hylian army a cheer went through the army. Though the casualties had been heavy the enemy commander was dead and their headquarters was in ruin before the might of the Hylian cannons.

Darkness fell soon after and the Hylians made camp at the large oasis near the remains of the temple.

Link, Impa and several knights sat around a low fire.

"3700 men unaccounted for." Impa said; summarizing their losses.

"The last battle might be harsh with our numbers so low." Sr. Gomez said.

Impa nodded. "on the other hand it might be easier to traverse the desert with less numbers."

"This is the farthest into the desert I've ever ventured." Link said. "I don't know where Ganondorf's forces are."

"Reports say he has made a tower called the "Arbiters Ground" his headquarters. "Impa explained. "I've heard of the place before but I have no idea where it is."

"It's surprising for the shadow tribe not to know of their own torture ground." A voice called form the darkness.

Everyone rose and drew their weapons. "Who goes there?!" Impa called out.

A slender cloaked figured emerged from the darkness. "Relax, I mean you no harm." The figure lowered her hood.

"A Gerudo!" one of the nights called in alarm.

"Relax". Link said. "I know this one."

The sage Nabooru looked at Link in recognition. "Looks like you've grown up kid…almost."

Years ago Link had warn Nabooru about the dangers of the spirit temple and the twin witches who inhabited it. By doing so he had saved her from becoming an ironknuckle.

Link decided it would be best not to have Nabooru flirt with him in front of Impa. "You know where this Arbiter's Ground is?"

Nabooru smiled at him. "If you go to the far north from here you'll find the Arbiters Ground. Long ago the Gerudo built the fortress at the behest of the Hylian royal family. The sheikah used to torture and execute those who opposed the royal family."

"Since when were the Gerudo allied with the royal family?" Link questioned.

"Long ago, a race called the interloopers threatened the land. After they left Hyrule entered a dark age and the royal family eventually lost control of these distant lands, but for a time all the land was united. That was when the temples and other great structures were built, save those few sites built by the gods themselves."

"The far north…will you accompany us?" Link asked.

"It must be hard on a boy your age out here in the desert." Nabooru smirked at him. "But I'm afraid I have to catch up with my people. Once Ganondorf is destroyed they will need new leadership."

Link looked away, still feeling guilty over what happened to the Gerudo tribes.

"Your army doesn't seem to like Gerudo very much. It's a pity there was a time when Hylian men braved the waists to be with us…" Nabooru sighed. "No there is nothing left for us here. I'll bid you adue before the rest of your camp notices me."

"I would be very interested to know how you got in." Impa inquired."

"The guard in the eastern post is half asleep." Nobooru smirked

"Where will you go?" Link asked

"Far to the west there are more of us. We will start new lives there." Nobooru said with a sad look. "When you finish growing in a few years feel free to stop by." She winked.

Link blushed

"Until we meet again, boy. May the way of the hero open the way to the Triforce." With those words Nobooru leaped back into the darkness; disappearing.

"How exactly do you know that women Link?" Impa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story…" Link began.

…..

So please don't get mad at me if I departed slightly from cannon or your preferred theories. I try to keep within cannon but I might have made a mistake. As for the fan favored theories I can't be held to them if I am to write the story I want. This work was inspired by a fan theory but I have my own thoughts on how it should go.

I found it hard to write Nabooru because she does not have a lot of dialog. She comes across to be as an honorable thief and warrior. That said she does not have the polish of someone like Impa who lived at court. Unlike the other Gerudo she recognizes Ganondorf as an evil who must be destroyed so she overlooks what the Hylian army did to render aid to Link.

Only a few more chapters to this arc, then the stories pace will start picking up rapidly.

Finally I want to thank anyone who left a review. They're very motivating.

-Gedaemon


	8. Chapter 8

The desert colossus boasted a huge oasis, which probably contributed to the decision to build the sacred temple there. It boasted a large amount of water, as well as some animals and edible vegetation. The Hylian army quickly went to work consuming these supplies and harvesting what was left. Possessing only a vague description of where their next target was, it was imperative that the army conserve as much food and water as possible. Within a day the oasis were laid bare of their natural resources.

"Our unit should be prepared to leave shortly Lady Impa." An officer from one of the slower units reported.

"Good, we will march through the night to avoid the heat. Make sure the torches are ready." Impa ordered.

"Yes m'lady." The officer saluted before hurrying off.

"It will be hard to keep the men together when the sun goes down." Link commented

"No choice, there are no oases between here and the citadel that we know of. We have to keep water consumption as low as possible."

Link nodded then looked over at the ruins of the temple. "Looks like some people will won't want to leave."

A number of soldiers had taken up a position in front of the ruins, bowing their heads in supplication and muttering prayers. Another, more "pragmatic" group had taken to digging through the ruins for anything worth selling back in Hyrule.

Impa grimaced. "In truth I had hoped to spare the temple but it turned out to be a monster infested death trap."

Link nodded. "Any holy place Ganondorf touches becomes a den of evil."

"Nevertheless, the loss of the temple has hurt morale amongst our more religious soldiers, and the desert will push the army to its breaking point. We'll be lucky to get another battle out of them." Impa said with resignation.

"Ganondorf's forces must be at their breaking point too. The Gerudo are gone and the monsters and Bokublin he uses for soldiers are barely able to think." Link argued.

"We haven't faced Ganondorf himself in the field since the siege of Castletown, and we only won that because of your timely intervention. His army might be diminished but he is still a capable general." Impa argued "I will count on you to engage him while I lead the army."

Link nodded.

….

The day passed and by the evening the army was packed up and in formation. The desert was actually rather cool at night; one could even feel the slightest hint of humidity and cool breeze in the air.

The army was prepared to set out, using the precious night hours to march without the blistering heat, so it was only happenstance when a beleaguered messenger managed to catch up with the army before it left.

"Give this man some water!" Impa ordered as the tired and dirtied man was set down before her. He was a short, weasel-like man, no bigger than Link despite being at least twice his age. By his dress he was a knight from the garrison left in Gerudo valley though his cloths were torn and even his horse was half dead.

"Lady Impa…" the knight began, "our scouts have spotted an army advancing on our base from the north through the mountain pass."

"Easy Sir Niko, how large is this force." Impa said gently.

"Perhaps a thousand men, but the scouts say Ganon himself is leading the army!"

The officers around them murmured.

"That isn't possible." Link declared. "We have information he's at the edge of the desert."

"Perhaps that was misdirection". Impa suggested.

"Noburu wouldn't lie for Ganondorf." Link said in defense of his friend.

"Perhaps not, but Ganon is a master wizard. Fooling his enemies and allies alike is perhaps not beyond him."

Link thought about this. That was exactly in his character, striking from the darkness and letting his enemies put themselves in an inferior position. These had been Ganondorf's calling cards as long as Link had known him.

He nodded. "Your right, that's exactly the kind of thing he would do."

Impa nodded to Niko in turn. "It is good you made it in time Sir Niko, another hour and we would have been gone. We'll have to turn the army around immediately."

"No." Link said. By the time the army gets there it will be too late. Besides. There must still be forces at the Arbiter's Ground. I'll go myself."

"Link, we must face Ganondorf with all we have. Even you cannot beat an army by yourself." Impa said sternly. He tone brooked no arguments even from senior knights, but Link had seen worse.

"You said it yourself; this army only has one more battle in it. If we march back now we will have to start over. I can reach the base in time, stop Ganondorf and lead them to victory, you tell the men that I've left on a secret mission and head to the Arbiters Grounds. We'll destroy what's left of his forces in one go."

"That's far too risky Link, in any case I am still your superior and you will obey me." Impa said with finality."

Link shook his head and moved in close so only Impa could see what he was about to do. "Ganondorf and I share a connection that goes deeper than hierarchy." He said holding up his fist.

While no one else saw it, Impa's eyes widened.

"Only I can destroy Ganondorf, and only the princess has the right to stay my hand."

Impa's eyes narrowed and Link met her stare. They held only for a moment before Impa gave in.

"It appears I have no say in the matter. Go and face Ganondorf. I will take the Arbiters Ground."

Link bowed his head. "Thank you."

Impa closed her eyes in prayer. "May the path of the hero open the way to the Triforce"

"You know I hate that prayer." Link said.

Impa softly scoffed. "Do not wave that thing in front of me and then bemoan your fate boy."

…

The trip back through the desert was quicker than going with the army. Link didn't have to keep pace with anyone. He and Epona raced from oasis to oasis, stopping only to water and occasionally sleep. Within two and a half days he found himself back at the gates of the former Gerudo fortress.

"Who goes there?!" The guards were clearly on edge. Link noticed archer aiming for him as he approached the gate.

"Link of Hyrule!" he called out as loud as he could so the guards wouldn't shoot him.

The guards were still on edge till he was close enough for the gate master to see his face.

"It really is you! Apologies my lord but we're under siege from all sides but this one. "

"Explain the situation." Link ordered.

"The enemy is camped just out of our cannon range. They launched an attack last night and destroyed most of our outer defensives." The gate master said, following behind Link as he tethered Epona near a water trough.

"And Ganondorf?"

The officer nodded. "Ganon has been seen by our scouts multiple times sir, he led the attack from the front."

"From the front?" Link asked

"Yes m'lord" he nodded.

Link pondered this. In his experience Ganondorf only lead from the front when he needed immediate results. Otherwise he let subordinates do the work, regardless of their competency.

Link!" Gonzo; the knight who had been left in charge called out.

Link nodded to the man. How are we holding yup?

"Not well yeah? Were nearly out of ammo, and were down to the basic gate from protection. They'll force their way through tonight; I think."

Link nodded. "Just hold the line and leave Ganondorf to me. Once he goes down his army will panic and disperse."

"Link! You can't face Ganon alone! It's suicide. I'll come with you."

"No." Link said. You hold the line. I've beat him before and I can beat him again."

….

After two days in the desert Impa was beginning to see the wisdom of Link's decision.

The army crawled through the desert like a half dead beast. Even using the evening as cover, men were falling left and right from heatstroke and old battle wounds catching up to them. She was going to need every solider she had to take a fortress. Even then, getting the men back home in one piece would be a miracle. But she couldn't allow Ganon's last stronghold to fester in this remote corner of Hyrule. The enemy would be destroyed here, or they would die in the effort.

…..

The night came and as predicted the Bokublin army charged the gates. Cannons had a devastating effect but they were slow to reload. The monster ate the casualties and continued their assault; fearless to the consequences.

Link watched the two forces clash at the gate while he looked for his target. There was only one enemy he needed to take care of. Sure enough, he saw Ganondorf himself right behind the first line, sandwiched in between his soldiers.

Link took up his bow. There was no need to approach Ganondorf. Ganon would come to him. He just needed to start the fight on his terms.

Link notched a light arrow and fired. And to his surprise the arrow struck true. Ganondorf howled in pain. And then looked up, and then Ganondorf face fell off, and Link realized he had been had. 

Ganondorf-or rather phantom Ganon- rose up to Link's level. Before Link let off another arrow the monster dematerialized and reappeared in front of Link. Link dodged the sword strike and drew his own blade. Link parried the next blow with his shield and stabbed the phantoms chest with his sword. It was a shallow wound but it drove the phantom back. This thing was far weaker than Ganondorf, or even the creature he fought in the forest temple. Link wheeled around, adding centrifugal force to his swing which caught the monster upside the head. But even with hits head removed from its shoulder the phantom fought on. It used its flying ability to lunge at Link. Link blocked and jumped. He tried slashing at the creatures back but it turned and blocked with its sword, so Link entered in and smashed it with his shield as the phantom stumbled he followed up with a diagonal slash.

Finally the creature collapsed, its power leaving it like rising vapor.

"I underestimated you kid." A voice came from the corpse.

"But now I know what you're capable of. When next we meet, Ill finish what we started at Castle Town. Look forward to it…. Heh heh heh heh heh."

The creature faded to nothing. It was a pale imitation of what he fought before. That said, Ganondorf shouldn't be able to create something like this without the Triforce of power which meant…..

Link didn't wait. He rushed though the now cheering crowd of Hylians who were watching the Bokublin's retreat. He grabbed his horse and played the requiem of spirit, teleporting him and his horse several days travel away to the ruins of the spirit temple. He hoped that was enough. If we didn't somehow catch up to the Hylian army it would be a disaster. **..**

...

Ok, another chapter finished. It was going to go into the next battle but I am trying to keep these chapters short and it's been too long since I released one. I'm still working on my articles and a web novel which I am debating how to begin releasing.

On that note I would like to apologize for how slow this is coming out. It's a side project but I still intended to put out chapters faster. As it is I can't guarantee the speed I will be releasing at but I'll try to make them semi-regular.

I also want to thank everyone who took the time to make a review. It means a lot to me.

To answer your question ultimateCCC: He became an honorary member in the adult timeline, this is the child timeline.

Thanks.

-Gedaemon


	9. Chapter 9

"The fortress is right over the next dune, lady Impa." The scout reported.

Impa nodded. The march through the desert had not been easy; there were not enough oases to keep the army at full strength. They had been lucky to uncover a well the other day. Otherwise the army would already be broken.

"How many troops are there?" Impa asked.

"We saw less than a hundred my lady, but I believe the enemy as taken up residence in the colossus."

"Very good, you're dismissed." Impa said.

"Yes m'lady." He gave a short bow before heading off.

One of the knights spoke up. "It will be hard to take a fort with the army as it is."

Impa nodded. "We'll have to rely on our artillery. We'll put our artillery on those ridges." She gestured with her hand. "And use a small force to distract the enemy while we put the guns in place."

Another knight nodded. "They will either be forced to come out and fight or be buried inside the fort."

"Yes." Impa said. "And when they come out we can use the same guns to slaughter them. Make sure at least one gun is aimed at every known entrance."

"At once Ma'am."

…

As the sun began to set a small group of Hylians rushed the front gate of the Arbiter's ground. The handful of Bokublin guards panicked, some even fled their posts, but the Hylian advantage didn't last long as the Bokublin in the camp surrounding the fortress raced to replace their comrades. They were soon joined by reinforcements from inside the grounds. The bokublins were eager for battle, and some even lept to the top and over the fortifications to fight the Hylians directly.

From a dune Impa overlooked the battle. All was going according to plan. The vanguard would take heavy casualties against the fortifications, but they would not have to hold for long. Soon the cannons would be in place and would rip the enemy to pieces. They were in check and didn't even know it.

…..

From a small window in the Arbiters grounds Ganon watched the battle unfold with morbid fascination. His ploy of attacking with his phantom had failed, and there were not enough monsters in the grounds to fend off the Hylian canons.

He had few options. He would have to join the battle himself. The Hylian morale was low. If he could take out Impa, they would lose heart and flee. He would have to rebuild his army from scratch, but the desert would give him the time and safety he needed.

"My lord…." One of the few Gerudo warriors who had remained with him approached from behind.

"What is it?"

"We've succeeded in opening the sealed door in the execution chamber."

Ganondorf turned to the woman surprise on his face. "Just now?"

She nodded. "Yes my lord."

Ganondorf quickly turned over the possibilities in his mind. With the sacred mirror on top of the tower he could imprison the Hylians in their own ancient trap…. the irony would be delicious.

"Quickly, engage the enemy general Impa yourself. I will make use of the mirror to vanquish our enemy."

"But my lord…." the woman hesitated.

"Worry not, I only need you to buy me a moment's time. Now go."

She bowed her head low, "Yes my lord." and hurried off.

The poor fool, she wouldn't last more than a few minutes, and even if she survived against Impa she would be caught up in the mirrors power. But she was a necessary sacrifice.

Ganondorf practically ran through the halls and up though the stairs that had been previously sealed. When he emerged into the day light he saw what appeared to be a stadium for executions. At its center was a slab, and off to one side, the mirror of twilight, the relic of Gerudo legend.

Long ago his ancestors had built this infernal monument to the hypocrisy and cruelty of the royal family and with the power sealed in it, he would finally destroy them.

"Well met, king of thieves."

Ganondorf looked in vain for the source of the voice. "Who dares?"

His question was answered by an invisible force that slammed him against the stone of execution

"We are the sages charged by the gods with guarding this mirror."

Several masked figures materialized before Ganon. Clearly long dead, their spirits were still quite active. "Your efforts to steal it have not gone unnoticed..."

Ganondorf struggled to free himself, but the stones chains had come to life and bound him.

"Ganondorf, you are a monster who would challenge the gods themselves," anther of the sages began. "For the good of Hyrule, we shall pass on you the sentence of execution."

The sage summoned an ethereal sword, aiming it at Ganondorf's belly. The dark king struggled against his chains but it was all in vain. The sword flew through the air and impaled him.

" _Is it possible?_ " He asked himself. " _The great king Ganondorf killed by a hand full of ghosts?_ "

The pain in his gut was unbearable. His blood pressure had dropped; his eyes drew dark.

" _No._ "

Ganondorf felt a power… a power he thought had escaped him surging from his right hand into his body.

"Heh heh heh," he laughed as the spirits shirked back in fear. The chains which previously were beyond his strength to remove, he now ripped apart. Faster than they could react he charged the sage in front of him. He instantly shred the ghost with his new power. His wound no longer troubled him. He pulled out the sword meant to kill him so he could have the pleasure of ending the ghosts with their own weapon.

The cowardly sprits did not run, but quivered, extending their hands.

Suddenly Ganondorf was hit by a new power. It dawned on him he was still in front of the mirror, which was shining with an ethereal light. His laughter turned to growls has he fought against the magic, but even with his new power, his body began to break down and he felt himself being thrown somewhere….

" _There is no prison that can hold me, not even death. Someday I shall return and then I will make Hyrule suffer for its sins!_ "

….

"Lady Impa! The enemy is abandoning the fort! They're fleeing into the desert!"

"That's an odd move…." Impa said. Looking onto the colossus she saw the Bokublin were rapidly abandoning their posts and pouring out of openings in the structure. They fled towards the desert, whether they knew where they were going she didn't know. For their parts the Hylian army was cheering. Morale had been low and the army had expected a vicious fight. The enemy's sudden retreat left the army in high spirits

"Keep the cannons in place and fall into a defensive formation! We'll see if this isn't a trap." Impa commanded.

….

It was night when and exhausted Link and Epona reached the Arbiters ground. He was surprised when rather than a battle or a standoff he encountered the Hylians camping directly around the colossus.

Heading into the camp he finally got a chance to water Epona and eventually found his way to Impa.

"We don't know exactly what happened, But from the Gerudo prisoners we took Ganon seems to have climbed the top of the tower and just disappeared. Once he was gone the monsters in the citadel went wild and the bokublin panicked," Impa explained to him in the privacy of her tent.

"That makes no sense," Link objected.

"There is a door in the citadel the prisoners say Ganon went through which we have been unable to open. Perhaps something happened to him."

"or he's still waiting there," Link said as he got up. "Where can I find this door?"

"I will take you there," Impa said, getting up and gathering her weapons.

…

Despite being cleared of Ganon's minions the Arbiter's grounds still had several ghosts and monsters lurking through its halls. Whether they were remnants of some past evil or just beasts taking shelter from the desert's harsh rays Link did not know.

After a few hours of working their way through the colossus the finally came upon a large gated door.

"This is it," Impa said, gesturing to the door. "I tried to open it myself but it would not open.

Link gave the door a quizzical look. He doubted whatever kept the door closed was purely mechanical. Nor did the door feel ominous in the same way Ganondorf's barriers did. It was a shot in the dark but if this place was constructed for the royal family it might respond to the Triforce.

Link extended his left hand and he walked towards the door. The Triforce mark on his wrist faintly glowed and as he approached the door slowly opened.

Impa watched in stunned amazement before she regained her senses. "That solves that, but do you think it's a trap?"

Link shook his head. "This isn't Ganondorf's work."

The two entered the door and climbed the stair case to the area. If the door felt sacred the space before them did not. To anyone attuned it felt like the Shadow temple, except….

"Oh hero chosen by the gods: please forgive us."

Link looked up to see five ghostly figures looking down on him.

"Identify yourselves!" Impa called out.

The figured descended from their icons Link's level. "We are the sages charged by the gods with watching over the mirror of twilight."

"The mirror of twilight?" he asked quizzically

"An ancient artifact used to banish the enemies of the gods." One of them supplied.

"The King of thieves sought to steal it and turn it against he Hylian royal family. Long have we watched his quest for power as he first conquered the desert, then set his sights on Hyrule," another spoke.

"However the evil king fell for our trap, we bound him and carried out his execution, but it was for naught. For some unfathomable reason, he too was given the power of the gods. He over welcomed us and we were forced to use the mirror to throw him into another world."

"You…did what?" Link stuttered.

"Will this other world hold him?" Impa asked.

The sages looked down and one shook his head. "With the power of the gods at his disposal there is no telling how long the seal will hold."

"You…fools." Link cursed. "You've done nothing but given him time… he…"

The memory rose to Link's mind unbidden.

"Foolish boy, did you think you could escape fate by meddling with time!? The power of the Gods cannot be circumvented so easily! There will come a day when you and Zelda will pay for your arrogance!"

Links anger faded. "There is no helping it, what's done is done," he finished.

"Link? are you Ok?" Impa asked; concerned.

"I'm fine, " Link replied before turning back to the sages." If anything changes, contact the royal family, and if they cannot be reached… contact my successor." he flashed the Triforce on his wrist.

The sages nodded their heads. "It will be done oh hero. Until then we will watch over this mirror as we were charged to long ago." They bowed their heads. "May the path of the hero open the way to the Triforce," they prayed before fading away. 

Link stood there for a moment as the desert wind hit his face. It was a harsh wind.

"Let's go Impa"

Link?" She asked quizzically.

"We should leave for Hyrule as soon as possible. If we linger to long the aura of this place might corrupt the troops."

Impa nodded, but stopped Link as he walked away. "Wait Link, are you going to be alright?"

Link took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, and I'll make sure Hyrule will be fine too."

….

Authors notes:

Ok the end of the chapter 9 and the end of that arc. If any felt it was anticlimactic I am sorry, but I thought that if Ganondorf were to directly battle, and Ganondorf lost, he would die. So it might not be totally cannon (which is a secondary consideration in a fan fic anyway) in this he was tricked.

There is however a partially finished fight scene between Impa and Ganon that I plan to post on my twitter. It is not an official part of this story, but a discarded scene I realized did not fit into the narrative. Still, I liked it enough to clean up what I had.

The next arc, and possibly the last will involve a good deal of time skipping as Link prepares for when Ganon eventually returns. For those who know the plot of Twilight princess you should know what some of that entails…

Though I've finally started my web novel, which is on my blog if anyone is interested, I still want to complete this. I still haven't decided if I will take things the way I originally intended, but it won't take me long to decide. In the meantime please leave me a review and your thoughts on the direction I should head. I won't promise I will listen but it may give me a better understanding of things to get other perspectives.

Thanks,

-Gedaemon


	10. Chapter 10

On the surface a hero's welcome greeted the Hylian army when they arrived back in Castle town. This was certainly true for the rank and file solders. But for the knights and upper level officers; they were thrown back into the world of court politics.

"Apparently my father overlooked a number of unfortunate laws." Zelda explained to Link in her private throne room. "He striped many of their titles and abolished their direct rule over the land but didn't abolish their rights at court."

As it was members of noble families as well as knights, clergy and high ranking members of guilds had the right to directly petition the court. Title holders or their representatives could sit in council with the royal families chosen. Abolishing the right hadn't been important during her father's day since he was famous for killing all the opposition.

"Can't you abolish those laws?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head. "I'm not queen yet, and even if I was I am not in a position to do so. With all the chaos the old families have been able to cement themselves in the army, the church, even the merchant guilds. Abolishing their rights would result in another war."

"That sucks," Link said.

Zelda blinked. "That is a succinct way to put it." She cleared her throat. "You might find yourself an even bigger target at court than before. The rumor mill has been working overtime. You're now either an uncouth social climber or my father's bastard son or both."

"Nice, you would think they might be a little grateful." Link complained.

"I'm afraid that would be too much to hope for." Zelda sighed.

…..

"Do not fool yourselves friends! Victory at any cost is not the way of the Goddesses! The temple of Din has been desecrated and her people scattered! There must be recompense!" The words of the High priest Kasuto echoed through the council chamber.

Link had heard Kasuto speak before and always found his interpretations of the legends…bizarre. This time however Kasuto seemed unusually animated.

"Are actions were necessary to secure victory. The Spirit temple was overrun with monsters, and the Gerudo tribes were openly hostile to us," Impa said firmly but calmly.

"Were is your faith Lady Impa!? The gods would not allow anything less than victory over a demon like Ganon. You jeopardized that with your impiety!"

The man had been ranting against the crimes committed during the Gerudo campaign. His goal-according to Impa—was to discredit and implicate the campaigns leaders. Namely Impa and himself.

"The gods do not give victory without effort and sacrifice." Impa countered.

"Do not dress up your crimes with noble words! You have blasphemed the gods and must pay!" Kasuto bellowed.

"Enough!" Zelda bellowed. "We will not accuse each other of being criminals in session!" She glared at Kasuto.

The priest bowed his head. "Forgive me your highness, I am but a servant of the gods and was overcome by my passion. It will not happen again."

Zelda sighed. "Never the less, I believe a break is needed. We shall resume this discussion tomorrow. The council is dismissed. Lady Impa, Sir Link, I shall speak to you in private."

The assembled nobles murmured in discontent but nevertheless obeyed. Even if she was only regent she could still theoretically end their careers...or their lives. Challenging her directly was not in the cards.

As the nobles, priests and merchants poured out one door Link, Zelda and Impa left though another door to a private chamber.

Zelda kept her back to Impa. "Was driving the Gerudo off their land truly necessary?"

Impa nodded. "It was your highness."

Zelda turned around. "And what do you think Link?"

Link looked away. It felt dirty contradicting Impa. "I disagreed. Even if it sped up victory I wanted to find another way."

Zelda nodded. "I see." She walked around to a table with a handful of documents on it. "I understand destroying the temple, but I cannot overlook the deaths of the Gerudo."

"Your highness…" Impa began.

"It was impermissible, even in war." Zelda continued.

Impa's face hardened. "With respect princess, nothing is impermissible in war."

Zelda's face hardened in turn. "That was my father's philosophy, not mine."

"You must see that you are being manipulated!" Impa said; upset. "Kasuto only wishes to weaken your power at court by separating you from your allies!"

Zelda sat down. "I am not blind Impa, but despite his hypocrisy, he is not incorrect. And despite the hate most people have for the Gerudo, he has convinced many in Castle town that the destruction of their temple was an impermissible blasphemy. I am afraid I have to do something."

Impa stood passively as Zelda paused.

"For the time being—no, most likely forever-I must expel you from court. If there is an opportunity I will put you back in, but unless that happens I must cut you off."

Impa bowed. "I am a retainer of the Royal family. If my exile will benefit the royal family than I will accept it."

"Even though I disagree with your decisions, in truth I did not want to do this."

"I understand. What you'd you have me do in the mean time?"

This took Zelda by surprise. "Do? I expel you from court and you would take on new duties?"

"If it pleases you."

Impa had lived her whole life in service of the royal family, taking on any dirty deed to keep them in power. She never worked for her own benefit, and consequently did not seem to care about her position.

The princess closed her eyes. "Very well. Please investigate the nobles allied against me and Link; quietly. Any information that would undermine their positions would be a boon."

"That shall take some time, but it should not be difficult," Impa replied.

…..

"As I explained, the matter is settled."

The court was in a minor uproar as Zelda explained Impa's exile.

"Your Highness this is most irregular, surely the destruction of a sacred temple warrants more than mere expulsion from the court!" Kasuto pleaded.

Zelda gave him challenging look. "Then lord Kasuto, what sort of punishment did you have in mind?"

Kasuto hesitated. "… It is not my place to pass sentence by myself; I only fear the god's displeasure."

"Lord Kasuto," Zelda began, "I appreciate your concern, however the gods have entrusted my family with the task of administering justice, and given the circumstances I feel that a somewhat lenient hand was necessary in this matter."

The assembled lords murmured amongst themselves. "What of the other officers?" One asked.

"Those who pushed for the raids on the Gerudo have already been dismissed.

There was some positive chatter at that. The army was full of knights and officers of noble blood. As such, the nobles in the council welcomed leniency for their own.

"And what of Sir Link?" Kasuto said; looking over at the young man sitting on what was Impa's seat on Zelda's right.

"Sir Link opposed the decision to drive off the Gerudo and was not involved in bombarding the temple." Zelda explained.

"Of course," Kasuto said, "But is there anything to confirm this?"

"I was there Yeah?" Sir Gonzo said in his idiosyncratic way. He was new to the council and not well liked because he got his position from his combat record rather than noble birth or economic importance. "Link didn't have anything to do with either of those things yeah? He's the straight forward type, fights at the front and only does what he thinks is right."

The room murmured at this. While most hated Link the testimony of a knight commander in the army couldn't be ignored.

"So if there are now objections we will consider this matter closed." Zelda concluded.

A few council members looked like they wanted to object held their tongues.

Zelda smiled, her victory secured. "Very well then, let's move on to new business."

…..

"I leave the rest to you Link," Impa said.

She and Link stood near the Castles drawbridge behind the front gate. Impa had a wagon taking her stuff back to her house in Kakariko, but she was going in a different direction herself.

"I'll try not to disappoint," Link said.

"I hope you'll take this seriously. The princess is counting on you."

After Impa was expelled from court, many her duties and authorities were passed onto Link.

"I don't like to make promises about the future. You never know what might come up," Link replied.

Impa nodded. "A realistic philosophy, if not very reassuring." Impa extended her hand. "Stay safe Link and don't let the bugs at court get to you."

Link shook her hand. "I'll remind Zelda about reinstating you, from time to time."

"Don't worry about me. There is important work to be done elsewhere. I believe the gods put us where we are needed," Impa said.

"I hope so," Link said. His interactions with the gods had giving him more questions than answers. he had faith, but the simple childlike faith in the gods most Hylians had was quite beyond him.

Impa went off out of the castle; no doubt off to track down dirt on some noble or merchant making Zelda's job difficult.

In a way he envied her. Link found life at the castle stifling to say the least. But with the existential threats gone for the time being Link felt it was his duty to help clean up Ganondorf mess. To that end he would toe the line as Zelda's supporter and endear himself to the military faction at court, perhaps the only faction which still supported Zelda. Until Impa could return he would act as Zelda's support.

…

"I hate politics." Link complained as he relaxed with Zelda in her drawling room.

"I don't blame you," Zelda said, "But we will have to grin and bear it a little while longer. They can't keep this charade up forever."

The noble faction, led by high priest Kasuto, had been doing everything it could to delay Zelda's ascension to the throne. Their goal was to force her to marry a scion of a noble house and let him rule or at least co-rule as king.

Zelda stirred her tea. "I got a letter from Impa today. She found some dirt on lord Feron. It will not be difficult to get him to see my point of view from now one."

"I still don't see why I can just challenge him to a duel or something." Link added. "I wouldn't kill him, just embarrass him a bit."

Zelda smiled "and that's why I'm the one in charge."

Link forced a smile. "As you keep reminding me."

"If you must fight the time will come, I'm sure someone will try to assassinate me as a last ditch effort." Zelda explained.

"That isn't funny." Link sighed.

"I'm not joking." Zelda smiled. "It is funny though normally I would see a monarch tying to consolidate absolute power as a tyrant, but now that I'm surrounded by these nobles and merchants it seems like the only logical choice. Or maybe my father was more of an influence on me than I thought."

"Well, your father wasn't perfect, but I think I prefer him over the slimy things at court."

Zelda laughed. "They're not all bad, and most of them aren't petty enough to abandon the crown for short term interests."

Link shrugged. "If you say so."

"But link, what do you intend to do?" Zelda said; refilling her tea.

"Hmm? I thought I'm taking over Impa's guard duties." Link asked.

"Besides that," Zelda said. "The war is over and these petty politics aside there will not be much to do once the succession is settled. In that case you should see to your affairs. On your salary you could probably build an estate, once I am queen I could even arrange you to take a noble title if you want. With the politics being a knight might not be enough anymore."

Zelda paused, giving Link a furtive glance. "Of course there are other options."

Link saw Zelda blush and blushed in return. He knew what she wanted. Wasn't it was he always wanted? His Zelda sent him back in time to give him back his childhood, and even though the will of the gods could but be circumvented by the act he had for a time chosen his own path, and he met this Zelda. She could not fight like his Zelda, and she had not suffered as he had, but she was still the holder of the Triforce of wisdom, even if it had not awakened in her. He felt the connection. The gods compelled the connection. And even if they didn't, there was a connection.

Link closed his eyes and took a breath. "I…." Link paused, "I will follow where you lead."

Zelda smiled a brilliant smile. "Let's both do our best then."

….

Author's notes:

Sorry this took so long, I was almost done when I was stuck by an idea for a short story and I pretty much dropped everything else to work on that. I'm also still working on by web novel. I'm trying to put out one chapter here for every two I put out of the novel.

Anyway expect a lot of time skips from this point on. This story will hit fast forward once Zelda becomes Queen.

Anyway, review and subscribe, check out my other work and please keep reading.

...

Quick edits made for grammar and spelling

Man I can read my own work a hundred times, then read it again and find something I missed.

-Gedaemon


	11. Chapter 11

"This isn't 'land reform', it's theft!" Link declared, loudly before the royal court.

"Sir Link," Ferris Eldin, the son of the current lord of Eldin began in a condescending voice, "The nobility spared no expense to defend Hyrule. All we are asking is the return of some of our traditional land rights to recoup some of our massive debts."

"At the cost of anyone who owns land!" Jovani, a fat merchant objected. "Those without noble titles sacrificed just as much to defend Hyrule! Should we go bankrupt for the sake of the defunct nobility?"

"And exactly what were your noble contributions Mr. Jovani?" Eldin asked derisively. "Did you lead a militia paid for out of your own pocket, or did you sit around Castle Town reading about your profit loses?"

"Enough," Zelda declared from her seat in front of the throne. She couldn't yet sit on her father's throne until she could get past the religious authorities blocking her coronation. "While I am sympathetic to the needs of the nobility who spent so much to protect the land, we cannot strip landholders of their primary revenue source without risking economic collapse or civil war. The proposal is shelved."

"I strongly protest your highness," Eldin began. "Those lands ancestrally belong to the nobility to begin with; all we are asking is a small tax to be given to the local baron in exchange for protection."

Zelda nodded. "I understand your concern but the nobility were not the only ones to sacrifice in the war effort. If you can come up with a more balanced proposal I am willing to entertain it, but that will have to be another day. The court is dismissed."

"Hawhawha!" Talon laughed, completely drunk. "Malon! Get another round for Link!"

Malon scowled as she watched her father's antics, putting her hands on her hips

"That's really OK, Mr. Talon, I don't need any more to drink." He tried to wave Talon off.

"Nonsense my boy! You've saved the ranch, this party is all for you!" Talon said, waving his arms to indicate the small room where he, Talon, and Ingo were drinking while a miffed Malon picked up after them.

"I really didn't do anything," Link protested. "I just pointed out that the bill was unfair. Even if I wasn't there I'm sure Princes Zelda would've made the same decision."

A week ago Link saw Talon in Castle Town and the rancher had informed him of pending legislation that could make his ranch go bankrupt. Concerned Link had relayed this to Zelda and done what he could to challenge its supporters at court. Thankfully in this case, the court was not a parliament and could not pass laws without Zelda's support.

Talon had been thrilled with the law failing to pass and invited Link to the ranch to celebrate. He tried to refuse but then Talon mentioned Malon and Epona and that had guilted Link into accepting the invitation.

So there he was, half drunk, with Ingo passed out in the next seat seat, Talon fully drunk in front of him and Malon angry at not being included, or being forced to clean, or both.

"Ta be honest, I didn't know what to make of you at first boy," Talon said, suddenly serious. "Ya showed up and demanded my best horse, throwing your weight and money round." Talon paused and took another deep drink. "But ah turned out all right, a real hero! An a gentleman. . ."

Talon looked around conspiratorially. "Say, have ya ever considered getting married?"

Link, who was drinking the last of his beer, ended up spitting it out. "What?"

"Ya, know, I think Malon has a thing for yah," Talon said.

Link looked around. Thankfully Malon was out of the room. "Maybe now's not the time to discuss this. . ." Link said, hoping the farm girl did not hear them.

"Nonsense! You're a fine young man, I'd be thrilled to have you as a son-in-law," Talon continued, blissfully unaware of Link's real concerns.

"I just have a lot on my plate right now; I don't have time for a relationship!" Link said, putting his hands up and trying to defuse the conversation.

"Bah! a kid your age should be chasing the girls! Why when I was your age I – owe!" Talon stopped talking as an angry Malon bopped him on the head.

"Father, stop polluting Link's mind with your filth," She lectured in a frustrated voice.

Link was glad to know Malon was on his side. He smiled and looked at her, only to see her give him a suspicious glare.

Malon was not on his side.

"Honestly, men! Talking about girls as if they were possessions!" Malon complained, hands on her hips and face upturned.

"Ah Malon, it's not like that!" Talon protested. "I was just trying to have a little fun with Link here."

"I think you've had plenty of 'fun' for the night father." Malon said.

"Ah come on, don't be like that sweetie!" The drunken man complained. "It's a party!"

"Ingo is already passed out drunk and soon you will be too! No more alcohol!" The young woman declared.

"But Malon!" the older man whined.

"No but!" the young woman stamped her foot. "You've already drank enough!"

Link decided to defuse the situation. "Talon, I'm afraid I've had enough myself, perhaps I should be getting to bed,"

Talon scoffed. "What are you, a light weight? Why when I was your age I could drink twice what I drink—ow!" Malon hit her father on the head a second time

Malon grabbed Link and dragged him out of his seat.

"Hey!" Link objected weakly.

"Come on Link! leave this old drunk to his booze! Malon said, pulling Link with her out the door and into the yard.

After nearly a minute of walking Malon finally let go of Link outside the coral. It was already completely dark out, and the stars could be seen in the sky. It was the exact same sky as when he visited the ranch in his original timeline after Ingo took it over.

"You know," Malon began, "We are really grateful for your help."

In his half drunken state Link wasn't sure he heard correctly but Malon actually sounded grateful.

"Like I told Talon, I really didn't do much. Princess Zelda made the decision," Link explained

"But you cared," Malon argued. "And you told her what would happen to us. If that law had passed we could have never dealt with the taxes."

"Well, glad to help then . . ." Link stammered

They both fell silent. Link was worried in his drunken state he would say something stupid.

"Say, do you still have that ocarina?" Malon asked, looking at the sky.

Link nodded. He carried the Ocarina of time wherever he went, it rarely left his person.

Malon continued looking at the stars. Then, slowly she began to sing, Epona's song: the same song she always song.

For a moment, Link listened to the nostalgic melody. Then, he reached into his pack and took out the ocarina. Putting it to his lips he began to play along.

Together the two played Epona's song for too long for Link to keep track of.

"You remembered . . ." Malon said, face flushed, almost as if she was also drunk.

The two locked eyes for at least a minute before Malon grabbed Link and kissed him.

The kiss seemed to last a long time. His mind flushed with alcohol Link tried to embrace Malon, only for her to push him away.

"I . . . I have to go to bed!" Malon declared in a panicked voice, before running back to the house.

Link continued to stand there in the field, his mind slowly trying to process what happened. Had he offended her someway? Grabbed somewhere he wasn't supposed too? He wasn't sure.

Unable to find answers he walked back to the house. Talon and Ingo were both passed out in the living room. Link walked up the stairs. For a moment he considered knocking on Malon's door but decided against it. Instead he proceeded to the guest room, took his clothes off and fell into a deep sleep.

"How was your trip to Lon Lon?" Zelda asked, stirring her tea.

Link took a deep sip of his tea to hide his reaction. "Oh well the owner tried his best to get me drunk. I tried to explain to him that I didn't do anything."

He didn't mention the kiss or the awkward morning afterword where he and Malon tried to hide their embarrassment from a hung over Talon.

"That's not true Link," Zelda said. "You gave the opposition a moralistic voice to rally behind which gave me a good excuse to kill the law."

"Oh, I see," Link said. Politics was still a bizarre arena to him. "Glad I could help."

"What you're doing is very important Link." Zelda explained. "We cannot let the reforms my father put in place be eroded in a moment of weakness."

Link nodded. He could agree with that. Most of the nobles he had met with the exception of some soldiers and a few people at court were self-interested and arrogant. The less power they had over people's lives that better.

"The priesthood is still trying to block my way to the throne. As I see it I have three options," Zelda explained. "One, we go over their heads, and suppress any dissent. This risks assassination or even war but it's the quickest way. Two, I give into their demands and marry someone from their faction. This is unacceptable."

Link agreed. The idea of Zelda with one of those snots at court was disconcerting.

"And three, we enter into backdoor negotiations. We give them something they want in exchange for their blessing. They key to that is to find something they want that will not affect my long term plans. "Zelda continued.

"I'm partial to number one." Link said. He didn't want another fight but he really hated the idea of giving anything to people who were so in the wrong.

Zelda took a sip of tea and smiled. "I would like to agree with you, but of course I can't risk the nation's stability over my personal ambitions. Number three is what is best for Hyrule."

Link took a drink himself, He had gotten used to drinking tea with the princess, though he lacked the grace she had when doing it. "So what are you going to give them?"

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know yet. First we have to find the right people to bribe, then we have to find out what they want, and then we have to manipulate them into accepting as little as possible," she explained.

Link frowned. "The world 'bribe' sounds dirty."

The princess sighed. "It's an unfortunate part of politics. Before the civil war it was even more common. We've come a long way to breaking the power of the aristocracy, but there are still issues in the army and bureaucracy. In any case it can't be helped."

"I guess I understand," Link said, not having many thoughts one way or another on the subject. He still didn't like bribery, but life had taught him a thing or two about lax authorities and ways to get around them.

"Link, I want you to keep your ears open, most of the nobility hates you, but the military respects you. They will say things to you they wouldn't open up about to someone who didn't fight in the Gerudo campaign, even to me." Zelda said.

"Of course, I'll pass along anything I overhear," Link said, nodding. "There's always someone who can't keep his mouth shut." Link's many adventures had proven that to him.

"Link . . . you're the only one I can rely on here. It's been hard since Impa left." Zelda gave Link a funny look he had seen women give him a few times before, Mostly from Ruto. "You'll always be there to help me, won't you?"

"Of course," Link said. After everything they had been through he didn't even have to think about it. Leaving was not even an option.

Zelda gave Link a bright smile. "I'm glad."

So another chapter done. Sorry it's been awhile, I've been working on my web novel, which you should totally read, and a lot of Youtube scripts so I haven't had the time.

So some explanations: I prefer to think a good story doesn't need them but here I go. Like a lot of Zelda fics I created nobility. But you never really see nobility in the games beyond knights and retainers like Impa, so I created a reason for them not being present. But at the moment Zelda needs an obstacle so I figure the nobility can still use money and connections at court to impede progress.

I am trying to keep Link true to the very minimal character we get in OOT. As a silent protagonist he only has so much personality. One thing we notice is that he is very popular with girls, though he rarely if ever seems to act on their attentions, what with saving the world and all. But now that's done so we just have a guy who girls are attracted to but doesn't have a lot of experience managing a relationship.

As for Talon, well he is lazy and is shown drunk at the end of the game. Besides its implied even as a little girl Malon has to keep him in line ,the poor thing.

I intend to at least finish this story though I don't know when new chapters will come out. I will hint though that lots of reviews might motivate me to finish it sooner. Until then, please keep reading.

-Gedaemon


End file.
